Luffy, el chico de la selva
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Nami, una exitosa diseñadora de moda se ve, de pronto, en la obligación de tener que cuidar de un chico que además de ser desconocido a duras penas sabe comunicarse y no entiende muy bien el mundo que lo rodea, además de tener un pasado totalmente desconocido y un hermano perdido... ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos se den cuenta de que se necesitan más de lo que creían? - ¡LuNa! ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Luffy, el chico de la selva**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una apacible chica dormía relajadamente en un amplio y lujoso dormitorio, hasta que la alarma del reloj que tenía junto a su cama sonó, haciéndola levantarse al instante para apagarla. Eran las ocho y treinta de la mañana. Se puso su sedosa bata de tono damasco y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal, abriendo las cortinas de par en par, teniendo una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad comenzando recién a despertar frente a ella. Estuvo un par de segundos mirando a través del vidrio fingiendo observar todo lo que había frente a ella, pero lo cierto es que simplemente miraba a la nada con una sensación de angustia y nostalgia, y sin si quiera notarlo se estaba abrazando casi como defendiéndose de lo que aquella enorme ciudad podría ofrecerle.

– "Cuando se es exitosa y lo tienes todo, crees que nada puede ser mejor… Un novio guapo que sabe cocinar, una enorme suite, un trabajo por el que muchas personas matarían, autos lujosos, cenas muy caras en restaurantes exclusivos, vestidos y ropas de diseñador a la medida… Pero lo cierto es que lo más importante no está…" – Pensó tocándose levemente el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía apaciblemente.

De pronto el ruido de su teléfono celular la hizo sobresaltarse un poco, por lo que dejó de ver la ciudad y se concentró en el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

– "Nami, tu madre acaba de llegar a la oficina con un extraño tipo todo sucio y zarrapastroso, te ruego que por favor vengas lo antes posible! Están armando un alboroto y no me atrevo a llamar a los guardias, lo intenté y Bellemere casi me mata con la mirada D: … ¡Te espero! -Vivi-" – lo leyó todo en voz alta y casi no creyendo lo que decía se vio en la obligación de releerlo varias veces.

– Mierda… ¡Mejor me apuro! – Se dijo a sí misma poniendo una de sus manos en su frente y dejando el teléfono en el velador que había junto a su cama.

Corrió a la ducha y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba secándose para poder vestirse. Se puso un vestido ajustado color rojo oscuro que enmarcaba toda su perfecta silueta y que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, unos altos tacones negro azabache, sus pulseras de oro, y un hermoso broche con incrustaciones de perlas del mismo color que el vestido en el cabello mojado -que no quiso secar por el apuro- dejándolo tomado sólo de un lado para que al menos uno de sus largos aretes de oro se viera. Se maquilló lo más rápido que pudo, luego se miró un par de veces frente a un gran espejo que había en el baño, chequeó que su cartera tuviera todo lo necesario, tomó su celular y sin más demoras salió corriendo hacia su Porsche rojo descapotable.

Unos cuantos minutos después había llegado a su empresa, siendo saludada por todos los que la veían pasar. Casi corriendo tomó su ascensor privado y se bajó en el último piso del enorme edificio, llegando a la sala de estar que había frente a su despacho, pero apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor vio cómo su madre estaba sentada calmadamente en uno de los cómodos sofás tapizados en cuero negro fumándose un cigarrillo mientras que un chico todo sucio, con las ropas rotas y manchadas de sangre, unas cuantas heridas y sin calzado, corría de un ventanal a otro mirando la enorme ciudad y gritando como idiota, y Vivi simplemente se limitaba a mirarlos sin saber qué hacer.

– Herm… ¡Madre! Que, hem… ¿Bueno verte por aquí? – Dijo Nami caminando hacia la pelirosa haciendo que los tres pares de ojos del lugar se voltearan hacia ella.

– Oh, por fin te dignas a aparecer… Debo suponer que estuviste con el idiota de tu novio toda la noche y que por eso llegaste tarde a trabajar hoy ¿Verdad? Pero como sea, es tu empresa, no me importa si eres o no responsable, sólo te digo que yo no te enseñé así y – Pero antes de que Bellemere pudiera terminar de dar su enorme y aburrido discurso de siempre, Nami la freno.

– Mamá, estuve trabajando hasta tarde, a Sanji no lo veo hace más de tres días y no llegué tarde, de hecho llegué antes de lo normal… Ahora dime, ¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí? ¿Por qué lo trajiste contigo? – Le preguntó desviándola del tema anterior.

– Verás, Nami… Este chico es el nieto de Garp, un viejo amigo mío y por cosas que solo Garp sabe este joven ha vivido toda su vida en una jungla junto a su hermano… Habían hecho la promesa de que se irían de aquel lugar cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad para conocer el mundo, pero su hermano… - Y antes de continuar, se levantó del sofá, dejó el cigarrillo en un cenicero y se acercó a su hija para poder hablarle más bajo – Tuvieron un accidente…Cuando viajaban a la ciudad más cercana el conductor del auto que los llevaba se quedó dormido y cayeron por un barranco… el auto acabó navegando por un río y bueno… el conductor y el hermano de este chico murieron, él de milagro está aquí con nosotras – Dijo finalmente mirando al moreno que estaba, milagrosamente, quieto pegado al ventanal del lugar.

– Eso es terrible… Realmente lo siento mucho ¿Pero qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? – Le preguntó sin entender muy bien en qué podría ella ayudar a ese chico, aparte de darle algo de dinero.

– Nami, sé que lo que te voy a pedir es bastante grande, pero lo hago porque sé que puedes lograrlo y eres la única en la que confió para esto… Nojiko está dando su tour por todo el mundo, así que no pude pedírselo a ella… pero sé que no me voy a arrepentir– Le decía Bellemere tomándole ambas manos.

– Bellemere, di de una vez por todas lo que tengas que decir – Pidió Nami mirando un poco intrigada a su madre.

–Nami… Necesito que cuides de este chico por un tiempo y lo adaptes para que pueda vivir como una persona normal… Quiero que él viva contigo, pero créeme, será solo hasta que Garp venga a buscarlo – Confesó finalmente la pelirosa, apretando levemente las manos de su hija, la que estaba atónita mirándola sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿De verdad quieres que yo cuide a ese tipo? Quiero decir ¿No te da miedo que me haga algo? Además ¿Qué es lo que dirá Sanji de todo esto…? – decía la pelinaranja, hablando atropelladamente.

–Shhh, tranquila, cálmate un poco… Mira, él se llama Monkey D. Luffy, es totalmente inofensivo, créeme…Nunca en su vida a estado con una mujer y mucho menos sabe lo que es el sexo, excitarse o alguna de esas cosas… ¡Es más asexual que un niño de tres años! Así que por eso no te preocupes… Sólo dime si aceptas o no y así terminamos con esto luego – Le pidió Bellemere de forma suplicante.

Nami por su parte se quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre. El hecho de tener que cuidar de alguien más era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, no vivía con su novio y nunca había pasado una sola noche con él en su suite, por lo que no sabía lo que era despertarse teniendo la compañía de alguien en el lugar. Además, si Bellemere decía que era así de asexual no habría mucho problema, simplemente tendría que enseñarle las cosas básicas de cómo vivir en la sociedad y listo, no parecía mucho trabajo y sabía que su madre ya no estaba para andar educando a chicos, no tenía ni las fuerzas ni la paciencia.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Preguntó la pelinaranja mirando al chico de pies a cabeza.

– Tiene veinticuatro, es sólo un año menor que tú…aunque no lo demuestra – Respondió la pelirosa también mirando al pobre chico que aún seguía pegado el gran ventanal con la mirada como perdida y vacía.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué aún tiene heridas en su cuerpo y no lo hiciste bañarse? – Preguntó levantando una de sus perfectas cejas.

– Es que él no quiso que lo tocara para curarlo, y tampoco quiso bañarse ni nada de eso… Y yo no lo iba a perseguir para eso – Contestó la pelirosa con un mohín en el rostro.

– Bien, yo lo cuidaré pero sólo si prometes que será por un tiempo – Dijo finalmente Nami estirándole la mano a su madre para sellar el trato, luego de un rato de meditarlo.

– ¡Oh Nami, no sabes lo mucho que me alivia oír eso! Serán un par de meses nada más, así que no te preocupes por eso… Y sobre el dinero, bueno… Ya sabes, eres más que rica y podrás apañártelas, no creo que necesites mi ayuda en eso – Y sin más le dio la mano también, sellando un trato del que ninguna de las dos sabía cómo resultaría.

– Ven, te lo presentaré formalmente y veremos si le agradas o no – Habló Bellemere al cabo de unos segundos.

Caminaron hacia el chico, pero éste ni lo notó sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Bellemere le tocó suavemente el hombro haciéndolo volver a la realidad con un leve brinco.

– Luffy, ella es Nami, ella te cuidará desde ahora ¿Bueno? – Le dijo tranquilamente Bellemere mientras que le indicaba con un gesto de mano a la chica que estaba situada junto a ella.

– Hola Luffy, espero que nos llevemos bien – Añadió la pelinaranja extendiéndole la mano para que éste se la estrechara, pero en vez de eso simplemente se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin si quiera pestañear un poco o hacer algún gesto.

Su mirada era tan intensa, tan llena de brillo y afecto que Nami se vio en la obligación de quitar su mano y desviar la vista o terminaría siendo consumida por esta.

– "Qué fue eso…" – Pensó para sí misma, un poco avergonzada por haberse visto intimidada por un chico como el que tenía frente a ella y al volver a mirarlo pudo notar que aquella mirada persistía en su rostro.

– Yo Monkey D. Luffy, gracias por cuidar tú de mí … Yo no causar problemas, Nami – Dijo finalmente el moreno lo más educadamente que pudo, para finalmente limpiarse la sudorosa mano en el dorso de su harapiento pantalón y extendérsela a la joven que estaba frente a él.

El difunto hermano de Luffy una vez llegó con un extraño libro de modales y cortesía, en el que decía cómo actuar frente a una dama por lo que ellos practicaron esos modales lo mejor que pudieron y así estarían preparados para cuando tuvieran que hablar con chicas y ese tipo de cosas, y al parecer si había dado resultados porque la pelinaranja y Bellemere estaban totalmente asombradas por su actitud.

– Wow… ¡Nami, creo que esto sí dará buenos resultados! Desde que lo fui a buscar hasta que lo traje lo único que había dicho era "quiero cagar" y "tengo hambre" ¡Pero esto sí que es un avance! Tienes que decirme cada cosa que pase ¿Está bien? Yo debo marcharme ahora, pero estaré llamándote para saber del chico – Y diciendo esto besó a su hija en la mejilla, se despidió del moreno diciéndole que estaba en muy buenas manos, le guiñó el ojo a Vivi que los miraba casi sin expresión y luego se marchó.

– Bien… ¡Bien! Hem…Ven conmigo – Le dijo un poco nerviosa Nami al moreno, el que la siguió obedientemente hasta el escritorio de Vivi.

– Vivi, ¿Cuántas reuniones tenía agendadas para hoy? – Preguntó atropelladamente, mientras que la chica chequeaba rápidamente.

– Para hoy sólo tenías la reunión con el director de la Clínica "Pétalos de cerezo", ya sabes, para ver lo de los aportes que le haces mensualmente – Contestó eficazmente.

– Okay… Puedes redactarle un correo que diga que no podré ir porque estoy enferma… No eso no, va a querer tratarme… Hmm… Dile que se me presentó una emergencia y que no podré asistir a nuestra reunión, pero que el dinero está depositado, y por favor envíale el dinero, ya sabes cuál es la cantidad – Le pidió la pelinaranja mientras que entraba en su despacho seguida por el moreno.

.

.

– Tengo que revisar algunos papeles y firmar algunos otros así que vas a tener que esperarme un momento, luego nos iremos a una de mis tiendas para verte algo de ropa y después iremos a mi casa para poder curarte esas heridas… Si no dejaste que mi madre te curara no dejarás que algún doctor lo haga y no quiero que armes escándalos en ninguna parte, así que lo haré yo, después de todo, algo me enseñaron acerca de primeros auxilios cuando entrené para obtener el cinturón negro en karate – Decía Nami casi para sí misma que para su nuevo "acogido" al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en su cómoda silla, se ponía sus gafas de lectura y revisaba uno tras otro los papeles que le habían dejado encima en distintas carpetas, timbrando algunos y firmando otros.

– ¿Que ser karate? – Preguntó de pronto el moreno mientras que jugueteaba con una planta que había junto a él en un gran macetero de porcelana pintada a mano.

– Es un arte marcial… Veré si puedo enseñarte lo básico cuando tenga algo de tiempo, así aprendes a defenderte – Contestó la chica pasando rápidamente a chequear su laptop para ver los otros documentos que le enviaban al correo.

– Arte marcial… Yo y mi hermano aprender Judo por libro con dibujos, regalo de Garp… Yo y Ace practicarlo contra osos y panteras shishishi – Decía Luffy recorriendo con la vista el inmenso librero que estaba junto al escritorio de la chica, mientras que ella tecleaba rápidamente contestando sus mails sin tomarle mayor importancia a las palabras del chico.

– Me pregunto qué hacer Ace ahora – Dijo al cabo de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, pero la pelinaranja al oír esto se quedó congelada frente a la pantalla.

– "Él aún no sabe que su hermano murió…O tal vez aún no lo asume… Pobrecito" – Pensó despegando los ojos de la pantalla de su laptop y mirando al moreno que aún observaba asombrado todos sus libros.

– Hey… Cuando salgamos de aquí te llevaré a comprar algo de ropa a una de mis tiendas, compraremos algo de helado y luego nos iremos a casa ¿Bien? – Le ofreció la chica amablemente, sintiendo que debía protegerlo, pero sabía que no era para nada así – Y luego me contarás eso de que luchaban contra osos y panteras – Y sonriendo por ver que el moreno la miraba y asentía entusiasmadamente con la cabeza terminó lo más rápido que pudo de hacer todo lo que generalmente hace en horas.

– Vivi, me marcho por hoy y mañana no sé si pueda venir, pero esta semana no tenía muchas cosas importantes así que te dejo a ti a cargo de todo, confío en que podrás hacerlo incluso mejor que yo – Dijo la pelinaranja a su estimada amiga y secretaria, a la que conocía desde ya muchos años.

– Claro Nami, no hay problema, considerando la responsabilidad que te dejaron… Estamos al habla – Contestó Vivi sonriéndole feliz por ver la confianza que le tenían y despidiéndola a ella y al moreno con un gesto de mano.

Nami y Luffy subieron al angosto ascensor privado de la pelinaranja, el que nadie usaba porque sabía que sólo era de la jefa, y bajaron al subterráneo en busca del Porsche de la chica. Ella le abrió la puerta del copiloto, lo hizo sentarse dentro y le puso el cinturón de seguridad para luego subirse al asiento del conductor.

– Por nada del mundo te quites ese cinturón mientras el auto está en marcha ¿Te quedó claro? – Le advirtió a su compañero.

– No quitar, bien – Contestó él acomodándose en el suave asiento mirando todo con curiosidad – Auto no ser igual al que traerme aquí – dijo una vez que Nami se había puesto en marcha hacia una de sus tiendas en la que siempre solía comprar ropa.

– Ya lo creo… El auto de mi madre es una chatarra andando ¡Y no quiere que yo le regale uno nuevo! Es terca como una mula – le contestó Nami riendo al recordar cuando había intentado llevar a su madre a mirar autos nuevos.

– Si, sonar feo y sus asientos ser duros… Y saber que las mulas ser tercas con quien tratarlas mal, pero tratarlas bien y ellas ser muy obedientes, serlo más que los cerdos – Explicaba Luffy poniendo una de sus manos levemente fuera del coche para sentir el viento en la palma de ella.

– Ya… De seguro sabes mucho sobre animales… Y creo que intentaré enseñarte a hablar mejor – Afirmó la pelinaranja mirándolo de reojos, notando que éste se miraba en el espejo retrovisor de forma extraña y se palpaba el rostro.

Se fueron todo el camino charlando de las distintas especies de animales que el moreno conocía, de cómo había estado alimentándose siempre en aquel lugar apartado de todo el mundo y de cómo con su hermano jugaban a cazar osos o panteras, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña pero lujosa tienda que estaba en el centro de la ciudad con un enorme letrero de color plata que decía "N&N".

.

.

– No creo que me pongan problema por que estés así de sucio, después de todo soy la dueña de esta tienda…Pero de todas maneras quédate un minuto aquí que yo vuelvo enseguida ¡Y procura no hablarle a nadie! – Y sin esperar respuesta alguna por el chico entró precipitadamente en la tienda intentando ubicar a la chica que siempre la atendía para que pudiera pasarle unas cuantas prendas para su acogido, después de todo no podía simplemente hacer que se bañara y se quedara en bolas, y la ropa que usaba era peor que la de un indigente.

Luffy por su parte se quedó escuchando la suave música que la chica le había dejado puesta en la radio sin mover un solo dedo, cosa difícil para él pero lo hacía sólo porque Nami se lo había pedido, además no quería cometer ningún error y menos arriba de un cacharro que no sabía ni cómo usar, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo hablaba.

– Muchacho, vas a tener que bajarte del auto en este mismo instante si no quieres que te arreste –

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hooola Nakamas! En el primer capítulo se me olvido escribir (cualquier cosa) en esta parte jeje Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo fic LuNa! Espero lo disfruten :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Luffy, el chico de la selva**_

 _ **.**_

.

– Muchacho, vas a tener que bajarte del auto en este mismo instante si no quieres que te arreste – Le decía un policía sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña agenda y un lápiz, pero el moreno simplemente se quedó mirándolo como si no entendiera de lo que le hablaban.

– Chico ¿No me oíste? Baja del coche en este mismo instante o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y no quieres saber cuáles son… Ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que te bajes – Proseguía el oficial, pero Luffy no le obedecía en absoluto y simplemente lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

– Bien, tú lo pediste – Y sin más el sujeto abrió la puerta del Porsche e intentó bajarlo a la fuerza, pero él se resistía y se afirmaba como podía del asiento para que no lo sacaran de allí.

– ¡Suéltame tipo cara de perro! – Le gritaba pateándolo. Realmente estaba armando un espectáculo.

.

Nami, la que no se había percatado de lo que ocurría afuera, estaba terminando de guardar unas cuantas prendas de ropa para el chico, pero cuando iba saliendo tranquilamente de la tiendita vio cómo un oficial de policía forcejeaba con Luffy, y cómo las personas comenzaban a observar el espectáculo, horrorizados.

– Maldición…– Dijo entre dientes corriendo como pudo hacia el hombre que intentaba llevarse a su protegido.

– ¡Espere oficial! ¿¡Qué demonios cree que está haciendo!? – Le dijo Nami, tirando el montón de bolsas en su asiento y tomando al policía del hombro para que se volteara hacia ella.

– Lo siento señorita, pero este sujeto estaba intentando robar su carro, así que tendré que llevármelo de inmediato – Contestó el hombre mirando de manera fulminante al moreno.

– ¿¡Y a usted que le hizo creer que él quería robar mi auto!? ¿No se da cuenta de que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada más que escuchar música? Además no sea ridículo, él es mi hermano, así que si sabe lo que le conviene lárguese de aquí ¡Y déjelo tranquilo! – Y diciendo esto empujó al policía lejos del auto, se subió en su asiento dejando las bolsas en los asientos traseros, encendió el motor y aceleró lo más que pudo para irse del lugar antes de que alguien la reconociera.

– Esta gente está cada vez más loca…– Susurró el oficial para sí mismo, arreglándose la gorra y el uniforme que habían quedado hecho girones.

.

.

– Lo siento, yo no hacer nada, ese hombre acercarse y tratar de llevarme… ¿Es porque yo ser feo? …Y tú no ser mi hermana – Dijo de forma inocente Luffy volviendo a mirarse en el espejo retrovisor de forma rara, lo que extrañamente hizo que a Nami se le partiera el corazón.

– No, no es por eso… Es solo que estás un poco sucio y desaliñado. Y no eres mi hermano, le dije eso al oficial para que nos dejara tranquilo… Como sea, cambio de planes, iremos a casa, te bañarás, luego te curaré esas heridas y después iremos por el helado… Y tienes que explicarme cómo demonios aprendiste a hablar tan mal – Contestó Nami mirando de reojos al chico que aún se miraba de manera extraña en el espejo.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ya habían llegado al enorme edificio en el que vivía la chica, estacionó el auto en el subterráneo y subieron hasta el último piso en donde tenía su enorme suite.

– Esta es mi humilde morada… ¡Espero te guste! Te mostraré dónde está el baño y las demás cosas que necesitas para que puedas asearte, ven – Y sin más lo guio por toda la enorme sala de estar hacia un pasillo que llevaba al baño.

Le mostró cómo dar el agua tibia, luego le indicó donde estaban las toallas para que se secara, le dijo qué debía usar en el pelo y qué en el cuerpo, le puso unas pocas prendas encima de un mueble para que se vistiera y finalmente lo dejó solo.

Lo cierto era que Luffy no entendía muy bien a lo que se referían las personas que lo rodeaban porque no comprendía algunos términos, no los había alcanzado a leer todos en el diccionario y tampoco podían estar dándose el tiempo de explicarle cada palabra, así que tendría que arreglárselas como pudiera, y haciendo exactamente lo que Nami le había dicho se quitó toda la ropa y entró en la ducha.

Dio el agua y se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que salía calentita, estaba acostumbrado a bañarse en lagos o ríos y el agua allí siempre era helada, pero esa sensación del agua tibia recorriéndole el cuerpo le agradó. Luego miró una pequeña barra cuadrada de color rosa que la chica le había dicho que usara, pero pensando que era un bocadillo para la hora del baño o algo por el estilo lo mastico, escupiéndolo al instante por su desagradable sabor. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que alrededor de sus labios se habían hecho algunas burbujas y comenzó a pasarlo por todo su cuerpo viendo asombrado cómo éste limpiaba toda la suciedad.

Era la primera vez que se bañaba como una persona "normal" y aunque le costaba un poco saber para qué era cada cosa terminó por comprenderlo. Luego se secó como pudo y lavó sus dientes, o más bien se comió la pasta de dientes sintiendo cómo su boca se refrescaba y a la vez le dejaba una extraña sensación de picazón.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Nami se quitó sus enormes tacones y cambió su vestido por algo más cómodo, preguntándose cómo era posible que hubiera personas que vivieran tan alejadas de todo el mundo a tal punto de no saber lo que era una ducha. Con un poco de duda por saber si Luffy había entendido como hacerlo decidió ir a escuchar al baño, pero al salir al pasillo se topó con el moreno de frente, el que se había amarrado la toalla como un pañal a la cintura, cosa que le causó mucha gracia, y sin poder aguantarse soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Qué pasar? ¿Yo puse mal esta cosa? – Preguntó Luffy acercándose más a la chica y apuntando la toalla.

– Si, así es pero no te preocupes, ya aprenderás a atarla alrededor de tu cintura sin que parezca un pañal – Respondió la pelinaranja aun con un poco de gracia en su tono de voz, pero pronto esa risa se desvaneció y fue cambiada por una expresión más seria.

Se quedó mirando detalladamente al muchacho que tenía frente a ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba totalmente errado cuando dijo que era feo, y ahora podía notarlo bien ya que con toda la suciedad que tenía encima no lo habría podido confirmar. Su cabello aun mojado por la ducha dejaba caer algunas gotas de agua que corrían por sus mejillas, recorriendo un atractivo y varonil rostro. Le llamó la atención la extraña cicatriz que tenía bajo uno de sus ojos pero le restó importancia, las pequeñas gotas siguieron su camino hasta sus firmes y bien definidos pectorales, en los que había una enorme cicatriz con forma de "X" que era la más notoria de todas las que traía encima, luego seguía su estómago que estaba más que tonificado por unos marcados abdominales y luego estaba…La toalla en forma de pañal.

– Entonces enseñarme cómo atar esta cosa – Dijo de pronto Luffy, quitándose de un tirón la toalla de la cintura y extendiéndosela a la chica, la que se quedó con ojos de plato mirando alternativamente la toalla y "esa" otra zona.

– N-No deberías llegar y desnudarte frente a una chica, idiota…– Exclamó Nami desviando la vista hacia el lado y tomando la toalla como pudo con una de sus manos – Es así como debes hacerlo – Y diciendo esto le mostró en su cintura como debía hacerlo, devolviéndole nuevamente la toalla para que se cubriera sus partes personales.

– ¡Listo! – Dijo segundos después el moreno, pero Nami no se atrevió a mirarlo de golpe con temor de volver a verlo sin nada encima, por lo que de a poco comenzó a dirigir su mirada hacia él y se sobresaltó un poco al ver que había aprendido de inmediato.

Lo sentó en un taburete y le pasó suavemente un pequeño algodón empapado en alcohol para que los rasguños que traía no se infectaran pensando que él se quejaría o algo por el estilo, pero se mantuvo todo el rato quieto como una estatua así que, para su alivio, rápidamente terminó de curarlo.

– ¡Perfecto! Ahora ve y ponte la ropa que te dejé en el baño… Eso que llevas puesto no puede llamarse prenda de vestir – Diciendo esto le señaló nuevamente el baño y cuando lo vio entrar pegó un largo suspiro aliviada por no tenerlo frente a ella.

Al haberlo mirado sin nada pudo notar que su cuerpo tenía más de una cicatriz fea, pero la peor de todas era la que llevaba en su pecho, lo que la hizo preguntarse si se la había hecho luchando con algún animal salvaje. Además de todos los pequeños rasguños que tenía repartidos por el rostro, los brazos y la espalda, y que ella acababa de "sanar", aunque lo cierto era que ya estaban casi curadas.

.

Pasaban los minutos y el chico no salía del baño, pero la pelinaranja no se quería atrever a entrar y tampoco quería estar sobre el a cada minuto que se demorara en algo, después de todo era normal que a él le costara más de lo normal vestirse y esas cosas, así que se fue a la cocina para beberse un gran vaso de jugo de naranja. Mientras lo bebía sintió que la puerta del baño se abría y a los pocos segundos Luffy apareció en el salón con la ropa nueva.

Se veía realmente atractivo usado una polera blanca sin mangas con un pequeño estampado de la marca y unos pantalones holgados color negro, acompañados con unas converse del mismo color que el pantalón.

– "Debo decir que Kaya no se equivocó al escoger ese tipo de ropa…"– Pensó la pelinaranja viendo que él caminaba hacia ella.

– Esta ropa ser…rara… Pero gracias – Dijo Luffy con una media sonrisa que paralizó a la chica.

– No es nada, de seguro estabas acostumbrado a cosas más… Libres, pero esto es lo que se llama ropa casual – Le comentó ella mientras que terminaba de beberse su jugo.

– Entonces, que ser el "helado"…Yo saber que ser un estado del clima, pero no saber a qué referirte tú – Soltó de pronto el moreno, sentándose en la barra de la cocina americana.

– Al parecer no eres como pensé que serías… Sabes sobre mucho que creí era nuevo para ti e incluso conoces ese tipo de cosas… Pensé que serías algo así como un hombre salvaje e ignorante, sin ánimos de ofender… ¿Y me contarás como es que aprendiste a hablar? – Bufó la pelinaranja dejando el vaso en el lavaplatos y volteándose para mirarlo y ver si es que le había hecho gracia el comentario, pero se encontró con otro tipo de expresión.

– Yo y mi hermano estar en selva y Garp enseñar algo de clima para sobrevivir, así saber algo del tema, pero Ace ser el que más saber de las cosas, yo solo ser el idiota que seguir todo lo que él hacer – habló el moreno casi con nostalgia y con un semblante raro en la mirada – Y aprender a hablar gracias a un diccionario que Garp darnos, pero no ser muy específico, por eso hablar raro… Y si sueno agresivo ser culpa de los monos, ellos todo hacerlo con ruidos de garganta, lo siento – Se disculpó algo apenado.

– Comprendo… yo – Había empezado a decir la joven mientras se acercaba a Luffy, pero el repentino sonido de su móvil la hizo detenerse al instante para chequear de que se trataba, recordando que era la alarma que había puesto el día anterior.

– Luffy, nuevamente creo que habrá un pequeño cambio de planes… Había olvidado por completo que hoy pasaría por el departamento de mi novio para recoger unas cosas que se me quedaron la otra vez…y para saber cómo está, no lo veo hace algunos días… ¿Te molesta si pasamos allí primero y luego vamos por la comida? – Preguntó la pelinaranja esperando expectante la respuesta del chico, pero él solo asintió y se limitó a seguirla, así ella también le explicaría la situación de su acogido a su pareja y no se prestaría para malos entendidos.

No hablaron absolutamente nada ni del ascensor al auto, pero en el viaje hacia la casa del novio de Nami, ella trató de enseñarle algunos conectores y expresiones para que no sonara tan cavernícola a la hora de hablar, aunque resultaba algo difícil teniéndolo deslumbrado con cada edificio o cosa que le llamaba la atención. Cuando por fin llegaron, la pelinaranja caminó hasta la puerta de su chico, dándose cuenta que estaba semi abierta, algo totalmente extraño en él que por lo general se aseguraba de cerrar muy bien antes de entrar, y creyendo que algo malo le había pasado le habló al moreno.

– Luffy, no es por asustarte pero creo que algo malo podría haberle pasado a Sanji… La puerta está semi abierta y el no suele dejarla así… ¿Y si tal vez lo asaltaron o hay ladrones dentro? – Le decía con una expresión muy seria y con cierto temor.

– Bien, yo entro primero, creo que ser más fuerte que tú ¿Pero cuál es tu hombre? No querer golpearlo a él – Preguntó el moreno apoyando la mano levemente en la puerta.

– Es rubio, tiene un poco de barba y sus cejas están rizadas…– Contestó ella, a lo que el chico solo asintió seriamente haciéndose una imagen mental de la persona que acababan de describirle, aunque más que parecer humano parecía un mono con peluca.

– Yo entro despacio y ver si hay algo malo… tú detrás de mí – Le indicó el chico, abriendo lentamente la puerta y mirando hacia ambos lados para verificar que no había nadie y efectivamente así era. En el amplio living todo estaba impecablemente ordenado, junto a este estaba la cocina americana en el mismo estado y luego venía un amplio pasillo con unas cuantas puertas.

– Que extraño… – Le susurró Nami cerca del oído, lo que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Luffy se tensara y su piel se pusiera de gallina, algo que no comprendió para nada ya que nunca antes había sentido algo así por ninguna persona, solo se sentía de esa forma cuando le tocaba salir a cazar la cena.

De pronto el agudo oído de Luffy sintió unos extraños ruidos que venían desde la puerta que había al final del pasillo, distrayéndolo de la sensación de recién, y sin siquiera pensarlo caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta abriéndola despacio, al parecer era el cuarto del tipo que Nami le había descrito, pero pronto su vista se fijó en la cama, en la que algo se movía de forma extraña bajo el cubre y de donde salían extraños sonidos que hicieron que el moreno recordara como cuando un animal está sufriendo, así que sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia el lecho y tiró lejos el cubrecama, dejando expuestos a dos personas que estaban completamente desnudos y algo mucho más que pegados.

– Pero que demo- Dijo el rubio tratando de taparse a él y a la mujer con la que estaba.

– Sanji…– Susurró de forma casi inaudible la pelinaranja retrocediendo casi por instinto y sin saber si golpear con todas sus fuerzas al gamberro de su novio, quemarle todo el lugar o si largarse del lugar para encerrarse en su cuarto y romper a llorar.

– ¿Cariño, quién es ella? – Preguntó con tono meloso la bella mujer de largo cabello oscuro y ondulado, y fuertes ojos cafés.

– ¿¡N-Nami!? Qué haces… Quiero decir, cómo…– Fue lo único que pudo modular Sanji poniéndose totalmente pálido y separándose lentamente de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

– ¿Tú eres el hombre de Nami pero aparearte con otra mujer que no es ella? Eso no es de machos, a no ser que tú ser león, y estas lejos de serlo – Le dijo Luffy poniéndose frente a Nami para que ésta no siguiera viendo la horrorosa imagen que había frente a ella.

Luffy cuando la escuchó susurrar aquel nombre pudo sentir la decepción, la pena y el enfado cargados en esa pequeña palabra, pero cuando volteó a verla solo pudo ver una expresión sin identidad, y por un instante sintió que debía molerle la estúpida cara al tipo que los miraba como idiota.

– ¡No quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara en mi vida! ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme siquiera porque ten por seguro que te cortaré las bolas que te hacen llamar hombre! – Le grito la pelinaranja, tomando el cenicero que había en un mueble cerca de ella y lanzándoselo con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste chocó un poco más arriba de la cabeza del rubio.

Luffy, sin saber muy bien que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones tomó a Nami por los brazos, la levantó levemente del suelo y la dejó fuera de la habitación, después rápidamente tomó el cobertor del suelo y cubrió a la bultosa mujer que estaba sentada mirando todo el espectáculo sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría para finalmente dirigirse a Sanji, con una expresión tan sombría que cuando la tipa se destapó el rostro para ver qué ocurría, prefirió volver a cubrírselo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hoooola nakamas! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más del fic x3 ¡Espero se diviertan!**_

 _ **Ni One piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**_

 _ **Luffy, el chico de la selva**_

.

Desde afuera de la habitación Nami, que no quiso volver a entrar en ese cuarto, escuchó como su ex-novio ponía el grito en el cielo y a los segundos vio que Luffy salía del cuarto y se dirigía a ella sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

– ¡Luffy! ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios le hiciste para que gritara de esa forma!? – Preguntó un poco preocupada, no por el rubio sino que por el moreno, ya que si le había hecho algo muy grave podrían llevarlo a la cárcel.

– Nada grave, solo golpeé un poco una cosa que él no debería tener, no lo merece – Contestó éste mirando fijamente a la pelinaranja.

– No estoy entendiendo muy bien… ¿Le golpeaste las bolas?– Preguntó un poco más calmada.

– Solo te diré que no podrá aparearse por un par de días – Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del chico y con eso se dio por más que satisfecha, aunque lo cierto era que no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de él, considerando que llevaban apenas unas horas juntos y que ella no le había dicho nada para que hiciera algo como eso.

Sin más abrió una de las puertas del pasillo, dejando ver un pequeño armario del que sacó un pequeño bolsito y un abrigo, luego lo cerró lo más fuerte que pudo y se marcharon de aquel sitio con la convicción de que nunca más en su vida volvería por esos lados.

.

.

– Hm… Nami, ya no va lo de esa cosa que tú llamas helado ¿Verdad? – Preguntó un poco decepcionado Luffy una vez que el auto se puso en marcha.

– Pero qué dices… El helado es el mejor remedio para este tipo de situaciones, así que recuérdalo muy bien – Le aconsejó la pelinaranja con un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz.

– Lo recordaré…Y te diré algo que mi hermano decía siempre que espiaba a los monos vecinos… Si él se atrevió a engañarte de esa forma, hacerlo el resto de su vida porque son de los machos que se creen alfas y no son más que omegas, un hombre no necesita a más de una mujer para estar feliz y si lo hacer es porque ya no siente amor por la primera mujer – Dijo finalmente abrochándose solo el cinturón de seguridad y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho sin mirar en ningún momento a la chica que estaba junto a él.

La pelinaranja por su parte, sin saber cómo ni porqué, sintió de pronto que lo que acababa de ver era algo totalmente sin importancia, que no merecía ser recordado ni mucho menos valía la pena derramar lágrima alguna por un idiota como ese, y a pesar de que no entendió muy bien lo de los alfas, omegas y esas cosas agradeció desde lo más profundo de su ser las palabras que ese chico que conocía hace tan poco.

– Gracias, Luffy…Creo que seremos grandes amigos – Y diciendo esto se fue a toda velocidad hacia una de sus heladerías favoritas.

.

.

Al llegar al lugar compró cuatro litros de helado, dos para ella de chocolate suizo y naranja, y los otros dos para Luffy, el que escogió menta con chocolate y fresa sólo porque sus colores le llamaban la atención. Se fueron directamente al departamento, se sentaron en el amplio y cómodo sofá de la sala de estar y cuando el moreno le dio la primera probadita a su helado de menta con chocolate simplemente se quedó asombrado.

– Con que esto es el famoso helado del que tanto hablabas… ¡Esta bueno! Yo nunca antes había probado algo parecido…– Decía comiendo una cucharada de helado a cada segundo, dejando que su paladar se deleitara con el sabor.

– No hay de que, soy yo la que debe estar agradecida contigo…A pesar de que no tenías por qué hacerlo, me defendiste cuando estuvimos antes en el departamento de mi ex – Le dijo Nami mirándolo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que de pronto esa sonrisa se cambió por unos labios fruncidos y unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus mejillas.

– No sé porqué, pero siempre siento cuando algún ser vivo cerca de mí se siente vulnerable…– Decía él distraídamente, comiendo grandes cucharadas de helado.

Luffy de primera no se había percatado de ello ya que evitaba mirar a la chica lo más que podía, pero entonces escuchó que ésta soltó un pequeño sollozo casi inaudible, y mirándola rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando…O sudando por los ojos como él le decía. No sabía qué hacer en una situación así, su hermano nunca lloraba y él sólo lo hizo una vez en toda su vida pero nadie estuvo ahí para decirle alguna cosa, así que no sabía muy bien qué debía decir para animarla.

– Hey, no hagas que tus ojos suden de esa forma…Vas a dejar tu helado salado y después no querrás comerlo…Además tienes mocos y tus mejillas están muy coloradas – Le decía Luffy dejando a un lado su pote de helado y acercándose un poco a ella, a la que le hicieron mucha gracia aquellos comentarios, pero la pena podía más.

– Yo… Lo siento, déjame sola un momento ¿Quieres?... Tengo que vaciar las cosas malas del corazón… Pero pronto estaré mejor – Contestó Nami entre sollozos, refregándose los mocos con su polera e intentando secar las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

El moreno se sentía un poco contrariado, por una parte no quería dejarla sola en ese estado pero por otra tampoco sabía qué hacer para que dejara de llorar y ella le estaba pidiendo que la dejara sola, así que rápidamente se puso a pensar en qué le hubiera gustado que hicieran por él cuando se puso a llorar y recordó algo, un sentimiento cálido que nunca llegó para él pero que sí lo haría para esa chica. Sin pensarlo si quiera le quitó el pote con helado de las manos, lo dejó a un lado y luego la rodeó con sus brazos apegándola a su pecho lo más que pudo. No sabía que nombre tenía ese gesto, pero si recordaba que él quería que lo tuvieran así cuando estuvo triste y que muchas veces sus vecinos gorilas lo hacían con sus hijitos.

Nami, un poco sorprendida pero también contenta por no estar sola, se aferró a él y lloro, sollozó e hipó todo lo que quiso hasta que calló la tarde. Sus ojos terminaron muy hinchados, su nariz se parecía a la de Rodolfo el reno y sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas. Era un completo desastre, pero esto le importaba bastante poco.

– Parece que ya te sientes mejor, tus ojos y tu nariz dejaron de sudar shishishi – Comentó Luffy separándose un poco de la chica cuando sintió que su cuerpo había dejado de temblar, viéndola directamente a la cara para comprobarlo.

– Si… pero eso no se llama sudar, ¿De dónde sacaste que se le decía así? – Preguntó la pelinaranja con voz temblorosa y divertida por los comentarios sin sentido del chico.

– La verdad no sé cómo le dicen ustedes a eso, pero cuando uno suda salen muchas gotas del cuerpo y son saladas… Las gotas que salen por los ojos también son saladas, y bueno, lo que sale por la nariz también, pero a eso le digo mocos – Contestó Luffy rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente.

– Tiene sentido… pero nosotros le llamamos llorar…Si alguien más te escuchara decir eso ten por seguro que serías un blanco de burlas, pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie – Le dijo Nami caminando hacia el baño para poder lavarse la cara y quitarse un poco lo patética que lucía.

Se sujetó el largo cabello en una coleta alta y se quedó unos cuantos segundos viendo su reflejo en el espejo, y decidió que nunca más en su vida se vería así de demacrada por ningún otro hombre, y que mucho menos le confiaría los secretos que depositó en Sanji, su ex. Nunca más volvería a ser traicionada en ningún sentido por nadie. Con este pensamiento en mente salió del baño, pero cuando llegó al living vio que Luffy tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

– ¿Luffy…Estás bien…? – Le preguntó un poco preocupada y acercándose rápidamente a él.

– ¡Me duele la cabeza! – Contestó él riéndose con fuertes carcajadas, acción que sacó un poco de lugar a la chica, la que se quedó mirándolo a la espera de una explicación, pero notó que en su mano tenía el pote de helado, así que supo de inmediato porqué era.

– Seré idiota, se me olvidó decirte ese pequeño detalle… Anda, pega la lengua al paladar, así se pasa más rápido – Lo aconsejó riéndose por lo idiota que se veía el chico, pero de seguro no se veía peor que ella.

Llegó la hora de cenar y para Luffy todo fue totalmente una exquisitez, a pesar de que sólo fueran espaguetis a la italiana, algo rápido, sencillo y rico. Para él todo era tan nuevo, se deslumbraba con pequeñas cosas y todo llamaba su atención, cosa que a Nami le pareció encantador en alguien de su edad, que por lo general siempre estaban de parranda, nada los sorprendía y se divertían con…Otro tipo de cosas. Pero no se dejaría engañar por cosas como esa. Al final, todos los hombres eran iguales, vivieran en la selva o en la ciudad más ajetreada.

Cayó la noche y la pelinaranja le mostró la habitación en la que él dormiría, que quedaba justo al lado de la de ella, y sin más que agregar lo dejó solo para que pudiera descansar, después de todo debía estar muy cansado por las cosas que habían hecho en el día, además del viaje que tuvo que darse para llegar hasta esa ciudad. Entró en su cuarto, se quitó toda su ropa, se desató el cabello y se puso su delgado vestido para dormir, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos esperando que el siguiente día fuera mejor.

Pasaron muchos días en los que todo comenzaba a andar normal. Nami intentaba no pensar en su ex novio y seguir adelante con sus proyectos, Luffy se adaptaba a estar solo unas cuantas horas mientras que la chica trabajaba, haciendo distintas cosas, incluso en veces salían juntos a recorrer la ciudad para que el moreno la conociera, además de haber dejado un poco su extraño acento salvaje, manejándose más que mejor con las palabras, aunque no del todo. Incluso una vez fueron al cine, pero debieron irse antes de que la película terminara porque Luffy no se quedaba quieto en el asiento, gritaba a cada instante en un vano intento por hablarle a los actores, se volteaba a preguntarle cosas a los demás espectadores y, cuando llegó el momento romántico de la película se cubrió los ojos avergonzado y empezó a cantar una extraña canción a todo pulmón, lo que a nadie del lugar le agradó mucho.

Ambos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a vivir juntos, se hacían compañía y el chico aprendía siempre algo nuevo, pero la pelinaranja la mayoría de las veces tenía la duda de si él sabía o recordaba algo acerca del accidente, aunque nunca quiso ni tuvo la valentía para hablar el asunto, hasta que de pronto una noche pasó algo. Nami dormía profundamente, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se había metido en su cama. Rápidamente se volteó apoyándose en el codo para ver de quién se trataba, quedando helada cuando lo vio.

– ¿L-Luffy…? ¿Ocurre algo? – Le preguntó tratando de no pensar en lo peor y refregándose los ojos para ver mejor, con todos sus sentidos en alerta, pero al notar la expresión de su rostro todos los malos pensamientos que su cabeza había empezado a generar simplemente se esfumaron y cambiaron por preocupación – Luffy por qué… ¿Por qué lloras? – Volvió a preguntar sentándose en la cama y apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro desnudo del chico.

– Solo… Solo déjame estar aquí… Por favor – Le pidió Luffy con un tono de voz ronco y quebrado, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos y apoyando la otra en una de sus rodillas, a lo que Nami fue incapaz de negarse, y en un intento por devolverle el gesto lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que sintió que los espasmos del cuerpo de él habían cesado, al igual que como él lo había hecho una vez. Luego de eso pasaron la noche juntos, tapados con el cubrecama hasta el cuello y abrazados sin despegarse en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Luffy se despertó con un extraño aroma pegado a la nariz, por lo que abrió los ojos pesadamente y se sorprendió de ver que había una chica durmiendo entre sus brazos; más exactamente Nami, recordando de inmediato lo de la madrugada. No quiso moverse ni un solo milímetro para no despertarla, teniendo su cálido cuerpo así tan cerca del suyo no le daban ganas de levantarse, se estaba tan a gusto que incluso se acurrucó más aún y siguió durmiendo por unos pocos minutos, hasta que el sonoro ruido del despertador hizo que la pelinaranja se despertara de golpe y se sentara en la cama para apagar el reloj.

– Primero a la ducha, luego el desayuno y después… ¿Hm? – Se decía a sí misma mientras que se estiraba, pero en eso sintió que alguien más estaba a su lado.

– Buenos días – Le dijo Luffy sentándose también y comenzando a desperezarse.

– ¿L-Luffy?... Me había olvidado de que tú también estabas aquí… ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó ella intentando no avergonzarse por haber recordado cómo no se soltaron en toda la noche, así que simplemente desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal de la habitación y se levantó para abrir las finas cortinas sin ponerse su habitual bata de seda, por lo que sus largas piernas quedaron a la vista y paciencia del moreno.

– Sí... Gracias y perdón, no quería estar solo pero… Si no estaba con alguien yo…– Decía el moreno tratando de explicar la situación mientras que se rascaba la nuca con una mueca de incomodidad.

– No te preocupes, si no quieres hablar del tema lo entiendo, pero si así lo deseas soy todo oídos – Le dijo ella sentándose en la orilla de su cama mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, toda despeinada, mientras que su teléfono celular vibraba y sonaba anunciando nuevos mensajes que ella pasó por alto.

– Es que yo… Ya sabes… Antes de llegar aquí – Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el molesto ruido que hacía el teléfono de la pelinaranja se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

– Lo siento, debe ser Vivi… Hagamos algo, cuando llegue de la empresa iremos a cenar a algún lado y hablaremos del tema, si es que quieres, claro – Le ofreció Nami tomando el aparato que tanto sonaba para revisar los mensajes, pero Luffy se quedó unos cuantos segundos mirándola fijamente antes de contestar.

– Sí, no te preocupes yo… Veré que hacer mientras tú no estás – Contestó él, saliendo de la cama y yendo al baño de su recamara para darse una ducha rápida, algo que ya era parte de su rutina.

La pelinaranja simplemente se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que desapareció detrás de su puerta y entonces le puso verdadera atención a los molestos mensajes.

–"Cariño, por favor perdóname"… "Estaba medio borracho y no sabía lo que hacía"… "Esa chica no significa nada para mí, de hecho en mi vida nunca la había visto!" … "No puedo vivir sin ti mi naranjita"…"Por favor no me dejes los vistos, sabes que siempre lo he odiado :("… "Mi cama y yo te extrañamos, por favor no me dejes"… "Si no vuelves conmigo ahora te juro que me tiro por la ventana del departamento"… "Estoy a punto de lanzarme!"… "No lo hice, pero sólo porque sé que en algún momento volveremos a estar juntos" "Quien era el chico con el que viniste la otra vez" "Me han dicho que es un primo lejano, gracias a Dios" – Eran los típicos mensajes que recibía cada día de Sanji, y ya estaba harta, así que simplemente lo bloqueó de sus contactos, así él no podría llamarla ni mandarle textos y terminaría por aburrirse.

La verdad era que para Nami no fue realmente difícil cortar todo tipo de comunicación con su ex, después de verlo como lo vio pensó que tal vez pasarían meses en los que no podría soportar la soledad y la pena de un engaño como ese, pero no era así… Y muy en el fondo sabía que era porque nunca lo había amado, estaba con él porque estaba harta de que todo el mundo le dijera que era una solterona que nunca se casaría, que era una gamberra sin vida, que solo le importaba el dinero y que a su funeral iría solo su madre y su secretaria porque hasta su hermana mayor la repudiaba. Quería que los demás dejaran de hablar y sobre todo que su madre la aceptara de una vez por todas.

.

Después de terminar de borrar los ridículos mensajes de Sanji se metió en la ducha, luego preparó el desayuno en el que charlaron de forma casual con el moreno y después se fue a la empresa deseando que fueran luego las seis para poder salir con Luffy. Tenía muchos planes en mente para él y quería hacérselos saber una vez que él le hablara de lo que le había ocurrido durante la noche, cosa que ella intuía se trataría sobre el accidente o sobre su hermano.

Luffy mientras tanto decidió salir a dar un largo paseo por un hermoso parque que había cerca de la suite de Nami. Se había perdido un par de veces pero su olfato siempre era un buen guía. Aquel parque le recordaba un poco a la selva en la que creció con su hermano, lo que lo hacía sentirse nostálgico y algo triste. Se sentó un momento en una banca para disfrutar de la brisa que traía consigo un exquisito aroma a flores, cerró sus ojos e inspiró recordando el dulce aroma que había sentido al despertase pero ese era mucho mejor que el que estaba oliendo ahora. Era el perfume de Nami. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente?

Siempre había visto a los animales darse muestras de afecto, incluso él se daba pequeñas muestras de afecto con sus hermanos; cuando comían a veces les daba los trozos de carne que no quería… Pero esto era distinto y no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras.

Nunca en su vida habían hablado sobre sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, las muestras de afecto más cercanas y que podía ver a diario las aprendió de la familia de monos que vivía cerca. Ellos se abrazaban, a veces juntaban sus labios e incluso otras veces se apareaban, pero Luffy nunca había querido hacer eso con nadie, aunque tampoco era como que conociera a más personas que a sus hermanos, y ahora que vivía con una chica como la pelinaranja no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar.

La primera vez que la vio fue algo que lo asustó un poco… Cuando ella comenzó a acercarse sintió que no había nadie más alrededor, era sólo ella caminando hacia donde él estaba con ese paso tan grácil y femenino, ese hermoso y largo cabello anaranjado, esos grandes y bellos ojos cafés que mostraban algo de misterio, y un extraño brillo alrededor de ella.

Cuando estaba de camino hacia esa ciudad había visto a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas había tenido ese efecto en él, lo que lo hacía sentirse aún más raro. Los días que llevaba viviendo con ella eran agradables, le enseñaba muchas cosas que le servirían cuando se fuera de aquel lugar, además de que era simpática y no se enfadaba cuando él rompía algo accidentalmente o cuando escupía por las ventanas para ver si es que le caía a alguien, en vez de eso ella también comenzaba a escupir.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que cuando una delicada voz lo habló se sobresaltó un poco, pero rápidamente levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba, activando sus instintos de autodefensa.

– Disculpa, tenemos pasteles en oferta especial en la hermosa pastelería que hay justo frente a este parque –

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí la actualización del fic ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y recuerden que son ustedes los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo! Gracias por leer (L)**_

 _ **~Nos estamos leyendo pronto c:~**_

 _ **¡Bunny D. Loxar!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! ¡Espero estén súper dúper! En realidad no sé si "dúper" llevará acento, pero como creo que es un juego de palabras de súper supongo que sí (?... Okey, ya me estoy yendo mucho del tema… ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic! Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, me animan un montón a seguir! Pero quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Solitario196, gracias por seguir mis fics, por tu apoyo, por tus lecturas, y por tus reviews diciéndome qué te parece cada fic úwù**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Luffy, el chico de la selva**_

 _ **.**_

– Disculpa, tenemos pasteles en oferta especial en la hermosa pastelería que hay justo frente a este parque – Le dijo una chica vestida con un traje rojo bastante extraño, entregándole un folleto de cómo preparar pastel de mandarinas como promoción del local, además de decir las ofertas que tenían. Luffy no le contestó nada esperando que se marchara, pero en vez de eso la mujer se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el moreno curioso.

– Ah, no… Es solo que… ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? – Preguntó la chica un poco sonrojada y entrelazando sus dedos.

– Monkey D. Luffy – Contestó el chico sin querer decir más y mirando el folleto que tenía entre sus manos sin poder entender nada de lo que decía, además de las mandarinas que había junto al pastel. Esa chica lo tenía un poco nervioso con su vista fija en él, tenía miedo de hablar demás y que se diera cuenta que no sabía expresarse muy bien.

– Monkey D. Luffy… Bonito nombre, yo me llamo Hancock, Boa Hancock, es un placer – Volvió a hablar la pelinegra estirando su mano para que él la besara, cosa que no ocurrió porque estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de descifrar las letras del folleto.

– "Que raro… Esto nunca suele ocurrir" – Pensó mirando de forma extraña al chico, y para llamar su atención se sentó junto a él y le preguntó – ¿Tienes número telefónico? – De manera coqueta, enrollando en uno de sus dedos un mechón de cabello.

– No… ¿No deberías volver a trabajar? Si te ven holgazaneando creo que tu jefe se va a enojar – Contestó Luffy levantando por fin la vista hacia ella, eso era lo que ocurría según lo que Nami le había contado y siendo ella jefa de toda una empresa...

– ¿Quieres decir…Que no sabes quién soy? – Volvió a preguntar la pelinegra boquiabierta.

– Nop – Fue lo único que contestó Luffy cruzándose de brazos y mirándola algo extrañado ¿Se supone que debía conocer a más personas? Más tarde tendría que pedirle un libro a Nami con fotos de más personas que solo las que salen en la tv.

– Ya… Ya veo… Bueno, para que te enteres yo soy la famosa Hancock, dueña de las pastelerías Hancock alrededor de todo el mundo, además de ser una muy famosa modelo y actriz… ¿De verdad que no sabes quién soy? – Volvió a decir casi no creyéndose que un hombre en la faz de la tierra no la conociera o supiera de ella.

– Bueno yo soy Monkey D. Luffy y no se lo voy contando a todos – Le dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y sin entender lo que era una "modelo". Sabía lo que eran las actrices y actores gracias a los dramas que veía por la televisión.

– "Debe ser alguien de mucho dinero para andar por estos barrios y vestidos con ropa a la medida de diseñador, y es de la marca N&N, una de las más caras… Además si dijo eso de su nombre es por algo…" – Pensaba la pelinegra mordiéndose una de sus perfectas uñas mientras que hablaba entre dientes para sí misma – Esto es el colmo – Susurró. Cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo. Debía tener si o si a ese chico rendido a sus pies, así que como bien le decía su sabia abuela "A los hombres se les conquista por el estómago".

– Tengo una idea, te regalaré uno de mis pasteles recién hechos, solo porque hoy es el día en el que estoy estrenando este nuevo local, pero si me prometes volver a comprar alguno – Le ofreció Hancock con una radiante sonrisa. Esa frase hizo que a Luffy se le iluminara el rostro, lo meditó unos cuantos segundos y luego habló.

– Bien, pero sólo si yo escojo el pastel – Le contestó finalmente mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

– Claro, ven vamos – Y sin decir más lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó con ella hasta el lugar. En el camino muchas personas los detuvieron para pedirle autógrafos a la bella mujer, para adularla o simplemente para saludar, aunque hubo otros que los fotografiaron discretamente con otro tipo de intenciones… Y Luffy, algo distraído, se le arrancó un par de veces porque olía distintos tipos de comida, por lo que Hancock varias veces debió salir de entre sus fans para correr a sujetarlo y que no se le escapara. Era peor que un niño pequeño.

.

La pastelería estaba pintada con tonos pastel rosa y celeste, había muchos adornos por todas partes y unas pequeñas mesas de estilo barroco esparcidas en el amplio lugar. El aroma a dulce, galletas y pasteles lo impregnaba todo y las empleadas del lugar eran únicamente mujeres, las que estaban impecablemente uniformadas y peinadas de la misma forma. Había muchos pasteles que parecían deliciosos pero a Luffy se le había metido uno solo en la mente y era el que había visto en el folleto de antes.

– Entonces ¿Cuál vas a querer? – Preguntó de pronto Hancock poniéndose frente a él con sus abultados senos. De seguro eso llamaría su atención.

– El de mandarina – Contestó sin rodeos y apuntándolo como un niño pequeño, sin tomarle mucha atención a su figura.

– El…De mandarinas…Curioso… Es el que las personas menos compran… Bueno, chicas denle el que está pidiendo – Y sin tener que decir nada más una de las muchachas sacó el pastel, lo envolvió en una bonita caja y se la entrego.

– Si eso es todo entonces me voy – Dijo Luffy tomando la caja y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pero Hancock se puso en la puerta impidiéndole salir.

– Recuerda que debes volver a comprar aquí – decía ella guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

– Claro, lo prometí después de todo, hasta otra Hammock – Diciendo esto esperó unos cuantos segundos mirando seria y fijamente a la pelinegra, acción que hizo que el corazón de la famosa mujer se acelerara, hasta que ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se corrió de la puerta para dejarlo marchar, pudiendo escuchar como las muchachas del local se despedían al unísono de él, pero entre todas la que más sobresalía era la melosa voz de la dueña del local  
– Es Hancock~ –.

.

.

Nami mientras tanto se apresuraba en terminar todos sus quehaceres, reuniones y demás para poder partir a su gran departamento, y no era precisamente porque estuviera cansada. Ese día había tenido una importante reunión con una de sus mejores amigas, Nico Robin, una de las empresarias más exitosas del país con la que estuvo largo rato hablando de negocios pero sobre todo de sus vidas. Había debido asistir a una charla de moda contemporánea para poder hacer los bocetos de la nueva temporada de ropa, debió firmar distintos papeles de autorizaciones, contratos y nuevos horizontes, tuvo tiempo para charlar incluso con Vivi y contestó algunas llamadas. En resumen; había hecho todo lo que tenía planeado y sólo le quedaba ordenar su oficina para marcharse por fin a su hogar pero algo, un gran, pesado y molesto obstáculo la detuvo.

– Hem…Nami, ha venido Sanji con un enorme ramo de flores y… Está esperando a que des el consentimiento para que pueda entrar en tu oficina – Le dijo Vivi, la que la había llamado por teléfono para no arriesgarse a abrir su puerta y que aquel tipo entrara.

– Dile que estoy muy ocupada y que no tengo tiempo para molestos problemas – Y sin más colgó el teléfono, pero en el instante en el que lo hizo su puerta se abrió de par en par.

– Cariiiñooo~ No te pongas así… Sabes que yo – Pero antes de que terminara la frase Nami ya había llamado a los guardias y estos estaban detrás del rubio tomándolo cada uno de un brazo.

– Creo que te dije que no quería volver a ver tu asquerosa cara en toda mi vida – Le dijo de muy mal genio la pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos y acercándose al chico.

– Cariño por favor…solo dame diez minutos y si después de eso no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé… Por favor – Suplicó Sanji mirándola con puchero, y Nami harta de todo el alboroto que siempre armaba miró la hora; Las cinco y cuarenta, aún tenía tiempo y si sólo eran diez minutos no habría problema.

– Bien…Déjenlo, iremos a tomar algo a la cafetería del primer piso y podrás decir lo que quieras – Diciendo esto los guardias lo soltaron, ella se despidió de Vivi y bajaron en su ascensor personal hasta la cafetería.

– Nami, todos los mensajes que te envié eran verdad… No puedo vivir sin ti, nada de las comidas que preparo saben igual, los chicos en el restaurant se burlan de mí, que soy su jefe, porque me equivoco de condimentos, ¡De condimentos! Eso sí que dice que estoy mal… ¿Entiendes?… Simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti… Piensa en la asociación que tenemos entre nuestras empresas – Le decía calmadamente el rubio mientras que se fumaba un cigarrillo.

– Ajá… Si eso era todo me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – Y diciendo esto se levantó y se dispuso a salir hacia el estacionamiento, pero Sanji la frenó tomándola del brazo.

– Vamos mi naranjita, no te pongas así… Sabes que me deseas tanto como yo a ti – Insistía Sanji casi con tono suplicante.

– Oh sí, mira cómo te deseo – Le dijo Nami dándole un fuerte empujón y aventándose dentro del estacionamiento camino a su Porsche.

– ¡Nami! ¡Creo que si sabes lo que te conviene deberías volver conmigo! No va a haber ningún otro chico que quiera estar contigo con ese carácter tan antipático y volverás a ser la solterona que eras cuando te conocí… ¡Pronto la prensa se enterará de todo y quedarás arruinada! ¡Recuerda que sé todos tus secretos Nami, y estoy seguro de que la prensa los atesorará más que yo! – Exclamó ya un poco cabreado el rubio caminando apresuradamente al lado de la chica.

– Si es así como pretendes que vuelva contigo, deberías volver por donde viniste, llevarte tus mugrosas flores y pegarte un tiro …Además te recuerdo que eres tú al que pillé en la cama con otra mujer así que el más perjudicado serías tú, además… ¿Quién le va a creer a un simple chef? – Y sin más echó a andar el motor, que rugió suavemente, y se marchó a toda velocidad.

¿Cómo era posible que él fuera capaz de tratarla de esa manera? Es decir, fue él quien la engañó, ella lo único que hizo fue tratar de amarlo y de ser feliz, lo dio todo por él, pero al parecer el amor era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, después de todo Sanji tenía razón, ella sería una solterona. Ella no tenía corazón. Incluso su madre se lo decía cada vez que podía… Y de todas maneras había personas que nacían para el amor y otras que no, y ella pertenecía al segundo grupo.

Fue tanta la velocidad que alcanzó en el auto hasta su casa que en diez minutos ya se estaba estacionando. Tenía demasiada rabia, impotencia y decepción que no quería ni ver al moreno, por lo que al entrar su charla no fue muy agradable.

– Bienvenida – Le dijo feliz Luffy, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar mirando revistas.

– Hola – Fue lo único que contestó Nami antes de pasar directo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta sonoramente.

– Nami, llegas un poco tarde ¿Estás bien?… Supongo que no vamos a salir ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó el moreno un poco preocupado desde afuera de la habitación, con el rostro pegado a su puerta.

– No, ahora déjame en paz ¿Si? ¡Y si quieres también desapareces! – Le gritó desde adentro de forma cortante y sin añadir nada más.

– Bien…yo…–Pero no quiso terminar la frase y se marchó a la cocina, metió la caja con el pastel en el frízer y se fue de la suite, dejando a la pelinaranja completamente sola.

Nami sintió cuando el moreno salió del departamento pero andaba de tan malas pulgas que ni si quiera quiso intentar frenarlo, después de todo él conocía el área y sabía cómo llegar ahí, además de seguro que se había enfadado y no la hablaría así que, qué más daba. Pasaron las horas, el sol se había ocultado hacía ya un buen rato y Luffy aún no regresaba, por lo que Nami –a la que se le había pasado todo el mal humor con una ducha – comenzó a preocuparse.

Salió de su habitación, en la que había pasado toda la tarde haciendo bocetos, y se paseó por el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina, donde abrió el refrigerador para beber algo de agua fría, topándose con la pequeña cajita rosada con bellos adornos diminutos. La sacó para examinarla y al ver la marca de la pastelería se sorprendió un poco; pastelerías Hancock era una de las más finas y exclusivas. La abrió y vio que había sido pellizcada, entonces supuso que eso era obra de Luffy, quien la había recibido con el mejor de los ánimos… Y ahora le estaba bajando toda la culpa por la estúpida actitud de cría que había tenido con él.

– Dios…Que idiota fui… Se suponía que hablaríamos sobre el accidente y yo… Le hablaría del trabajo y… Soy una tonta – Se dijo a sí misma sentándose en uno de los asientos junto a la barra de la cocina americana, afirmándose el rostro con ambas manos.

– Para empeorarlo todo, trajo mi pastel favorito…Tengo que ir a buscarlo, está haciendo demasiado frío y él solo anda con una camiseta encima –Y sin pensárselo dos veces se puso uno de sus remeras con capucha y tomó sus llaves – Y debo darle un teléfono celular…– Dijo finalmente saliendo a toda prisa del gran apartamento.

.

Luffy, desde que había salido del edificio había empezado a sentir hambre, por lo que sin pensarlo comenzó a buscar alguna tienda en la que vendieran comida. Primero entró a una peluquería pensando que esas enormes cosas que le ponían a la gente en la cabeza eran videojuegos como los que salían en la televisión, pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta supo que no saldría en un buen rato de ahí. Las chicas que atendían lo miraron de pies a cabeza: traía ropa cara, tenía un bonito color de piel, el cuerpo bien definido… Pero su rostro no se distinguía muy bien con la enorme cantidad de pelo que traía alrededor.

– Hola guapo ¿Quieres un cambio de look? – Le preguntó coquetamente una de las chicas, acercándose rápidamente a él para que las demás supieran que sería su cliente.

– Cambio de look… ¿Eso es comida? – Preguntó él algo distraído y mirando con sorpresa todos los implementos que había en los mesones, y la gran cantidad de espejos. Podía verse desde todos los ángulos, pero lo asustó un poco el ver tantas tijeras, potes con líquidos raros, mujeres ancianas muy maquilladas y navajas abiertas.

– ¿Comida? – Preguntó riendo la chica – Eres muy divertido… Ven te arreglaré ese cabello, tienes demasiado y de seguro tu rostro merece ser más visible – Le dijo, para tomarlo de un brazo y sentarlo frente al espejo.

Le colocó una fina capa blanca encima, le mojó el cabello y se lo cepilló, todo con una rapidez única. Y Luffy estaba dejando que le hicieran lo que quisieran: había visto en los dramas que, siempre que las chicas entraban a lugares así salían guapas, así que él también lo intentaría… Si quedaba guapo Nami se sorprendería, eso era algo de lo que estaba seguro. Poco a poco vio como enormes cantidades de pelo llenaban el suelo, y para cuando la chica terminó, su cabeza se sentía más liviana. Tenía en cabello corto, traía un peinado cool, podía ver bien su rostro en el espejo, pero sobre todo se sentía observado.

– ¡Sabía que eras guapo! ¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gusta cómo quedaste? – Le preguntó finalmente la estilista, volteando la silla en la que él estaba sentado para que todas pudieran verlo mejor.

– Sí… me siento… Guapo… O mejor dicho, siento mi cabeza más liviana – Contestó rascándose algo extrañado la nuca. Era raro sentir tan poco cabello entre sus dedos.

– Guapo, ¡Si ya eras guapo cuando entraste aquí! – Le dijo otra de las chicas que trabajaba ahí.

– Es cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes novia? – Le preguntaba una tercera, acercándosele con las tijeras en la mano.

– Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy, y no tengo novia – Contestaba algo abrumado al ver que todas lo miraban con curiosidad y se le acercaban lentamente. Esto no era lo que siempre pasaba en la televisión…

– Ya me tengo que ir… Tengo hambre así que… Adiós – Les dijo a todas, poniéndose en pie y sacándose la capa de encima, para sin más correr a la salida. Las chicas se le estaban acercando demasiado y sus instintos de peligro se habían activado sin que lo quisiera.

– Tan guapo… ¡Ah! ¡No me pagó! – Decía la chica que lo había atendido, corriendo hacia fuera para ver si lo veía, pero ya se había esfumado.

– Esas chicas eran agradables pero… De pronto se pusieron medio locas…– Susurraba Luffy, aun tocándose un poco el cabello.

Era extraño sentir la brisa tan fresca en su cabeza, pero le agradaba. Y entonces olfateó a lo lejos algo que llamó su atención: olía como los espaguetis que Nami le había preparado una vez. Sin pensarlo se dejó llevar por su olfato, se metió por unos pasajes angostos y llenos de gatos, tuvo que cruzar muchas calles y en una ocasión incluso casi lo chocan, pero él corría más rápido que nadie así que se había salvado por un pelín, hasta que finalmente llegó a un pequeño restaurante familiar que estaba medio escondido en otro de los tantos angostos pasajes. Entró sin saber muy bien si estaba abierto o cerrado – aunque en realidad eso le daba igual – Y se quedó parado frente a un mesón.

El lugar era pequeño, tenía poquitas mesas y las ventanas a duras penas iluminaban pero, en sí, resultaba extrañamente acogedor, con sus cuadros pequeños esparcidos por las murallas, las alfombras de distintos diseños y las mesas con sillas diferentes. Le agradaba. Y estaba observando todo en busca de alguien que pudiera alimentarlo, hasta que de la cocina salió una chica secándose las manos con un trapo.

– Oh, hola ¿Tú debes ser el reemplazante? Ven, sígueme, te mostraré lo que debes hacer – Le dijo, sonrojándose un poco. No sabía que el reemplazante de su primo sería tan guapo.

– Verás, es que vengo aquí buscando comida – Trataba de explicarle el moreno pero ella no estaba escuchando.

– Lo único que debes hacer es lavar la losa, y si te da hambre en el refrigerador hay comida… ¡Y eso sería todo! Yo ahora debo ir a comprar un par de cosas, pero si llegan clientes no te preocupes, el cocinero vendrá de inmediato a pedirles la orden y preparar lo que sea que pidan, así que ¡Nos vemos después! – Y habiéndole explicado todo, tomo un bolso de género y se marchó, dejándolo completamente solo en una pequeña cocina.

– Así que la comida está ahí – Susurró Luffy, caminando tranquilamente hacia el frízer, pero recordó las palabras de la chica y se sintió algo mal por ver un cerro de losa sin lavar, así que se puso manos a la obra y lavó todo lo mejor que pudo. Lavar los trastes sería algo así como el pago por tomar la mayoría de la comida, así que una vez que tenía todo listo y había llenado su panza, se marchó sin decir nada.

– Por fin llegué, ¿Ya lavaste todo…? – Preguntó la chica entrando animadamente en la cocina, pero no había nadie.

– Hmm… Ya no sé qué más hacer… Creo que me iré a casa, de seguro a Nami ya se le pasó el enojo con no sé quién – Se dijo mirando el cielo que ya se había oscurecido. Estaba haciendo mucho frío, la gente se apresuraba a irse a sus casas, pero Luffy no recordaba por dónde era que tenía que ir, y su nariz no percibía ningún olor familiar del sector.

– Oh oh… Creo que pediré ayuda…–

.

Nami, por su parte, estuvo esperando largo rato a que el ascensor llegara, pero viendo que se demoraba un siglo decidió bajar por las escaleras, de todas formas treinta y dos pisos no eran nada… Trotó alrededor de la zona esperando encontrar a Luffy en algún lugar pero no era así, comenzó a preguntarle a las personas si lo habían visto pero nadie lo reconocía, entro en varios almacenes preguntando por él con la esperanza de por fin encontrarlo, pero nada… Empezó a sentirse aún peor por haberlo dejado salir así sin más y viendo que ya eran casi las once de la noche decidió volver a la suite, en una de esas él ya había regresado.

Tomó el ascensor de forma impaciente, contaba los minutos para llegar hasta el último, su piso, corrió cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró en la suite pero no había nadie y las luces aún estaban apagadas.

– Qué hice… Si le pasa algo yo no sé…– Se decía a sí misma sin encender aún la luz. Caminó hacia los ventanales de la sala de estar a oscuras, admirando la belleza de la ciudad por la noche y preguntándose en cuál de todas esas ajetreadas calles estaría Luffy, con la angustia atorada en la garganta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¡YYYYY eso es todo por ahora! Espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido leyendo~**_

 _ **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto ;)**_

 _ **Bunny D. Loxar**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hoola amigos lectores! Espero estén bieeeen~ Aquí les dejo la actualización del fic ¡Que la disfruten!**_

 _ **Ni One piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Luffy, el chico de la selva**_

 _ **.**_

Nami, totalmente desanimada, se estiró en su cómodo sofá con una que otra lágrima atorada en los ojos para pensar mejor si debía llamar a la policía para que lo buscaran o si debía volver a salir a la calle ella misma, pero en cuanto se puso de costado se topó de frente con el rostro de Luffy dormido. Ahogó un grito que casi se le escapa por la garganta, poniéndose en pie rápidamente y tapándose la boca con una mano. Se mantuvo un buen rato sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento o ruido para no despertarlo, casi no creyendo que Luffy estaba frente a sus ojos.

Se agachó junto al sofá y apoyó su rostro junto al del moreno dando un suspiro aliviada por tenerlo ahí sano y salvo, quedándose largo rato admirando su masculino rostro, viendo cómo su cabello caía grácilmente sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos levemente, con sus labios que se abrían levemente para dejar salir un poco de aire y como en conjunto reflejaba la más pura paz. Al parecer se había cortado el cabello, pero eso solo hacía que se viera mucho más guapo de lo que ya era.

– Que alivio – Susurró corriéndole suavemente los mechos oscuros de pelo de los ojos y, mirándolo unos pocos segundos más, decidió ir en busca de una manta para cubrirlo. Al regresar se topó con que el moreno ya no estaba tendido en el sofá.

– ¿Luffy…? – Preguntó mirando a su alrededor para encontrarlo, con la manta entre las manos. ¿No podía ser que fuera una ilusión…?

– ¿Ya no estás enojada? – Le preguntó este prendiendo la luz de la sala de estar y sonriéndole ampliamente.

– ¡Ahí estás! ¡No sabes el susto que me hiciste pasar!… ¡No vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo! Mañana a primera hora te regalaré un teléfono celular para este tipo de situaciones – Contestó Nami caminando hacia él.

– Lo siento, estabas de mal humor y me gritaste que me fuera así que salí a dar un paseo – Dijo de forma resuelta el chico pasando de ella para ir a beber un vaso de agua y sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

– Sí, soy yo la que debería disculparse, perdón… Es solo que el idiota de mi ex me fue a molestar al trabajo y… Bueno, supongo que me desquité contigo, lo siento…– Le confesó arrepentida sentándose junto a él.

– ¿Crees que eso fue desquitarse conmigo? Si hubieras visto cómo se ponía mi hermano cuando estaba enojado te darías cuenta que tus palabras no fueron nada agresivas, además hoy conocí mucha gente, me dejaron guapo ¡Y descubrí un restaurante pequeñito que hace una comida muy rica! – Dijo Luffy tomándose de un trago el vaso con agua y mirándola divertido.

– ¿Entonces no estás enfadado? Pensé que no me ibas a querer hablar… Estaba preocupada ¿Y qué es eso de que te dejaron guapo? Luffy, estás viendo demasiados dramas en la TV – Dijo Nami bastante aliviada por ver que seguía siendo el mismo.

– Tú… ¿Te preocupaste por mí? – Preguntó un poco sorprendido mirándola con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

– ¡Por supuesto que me preocupé! Pensé que tal vez estabas perdido o algo así, y empezó a hacer frío y… Además vi una tarta de mandarinas… ¿La compraste tú? – Dijo la chica ladeando levemente la cabeza para apoyar su rostro en una de sus manos.

– Ah, eso... No la compré, la chica de la pastelería me lo regaló con la condición de que alguna otra vez comprara algo ahí, ¡Las chicas de por aquí son bastante simpáticas y amables! – Contestó el moreno sonriendo ampliamente.

– _Me figuro porqué son tan "simpáticas y amables" contigo_ – Pensó la rubia, mirándolo de reojos

– Ya veo… Supongo que te dio ese porque nadie lo compra ¿Verdad? – Preguntó jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de cabello. Lo cierto es que estaba un poco celosa.

– Nop, yo lo elegí…No sé por qué pero el color me recordaba a ti y quise traértelo para comerlo cuando llegaras – Contestó el chico mirándola fijamente.

– No sé si será coincidencia… Pero el pastel de mandarinas es mi favorito, gracias por pensar en mi – Le dijo Nami parándose de donde estaba para besarle la mejilla y caminar hacia el frízer – Podemos comerlo ahora ¿Verdad? – Preguntó apoyando una de sus manos en la puerta del refrigerador.

– Claro – Contestó Luffy distraídamente, pensando en la sensación que le produjo aquel gesto.

Era una mezcla de cosquilleo con una extraña y pequeña descarga eléctrica, dejando con su toque un raro calor en la zona. Para Luffy resultó ser una sensación desconocida pero no por eso desagradable, al contrario, le había encantado... Además siempre que veía a sus vecinos (los monos) hacerlo, se preguntaba qué se sentiría.

– "Ahora entiendo porque hacían eso tantas veces" – Pensó con los ojos fijos en ella.

.

Nami sirvió dos trocitos de pastel, le entregó uno al moreno y se sentó junto a él, nuevamente, a comerse el suyo mientras que hablaban de cosas triviales, hasta que salió el tema que no habían podido abordar en la mañana…Ni en la tarde.

– Entonces Luffy… ¿Qué es de lo que me querías hablar esta mañana? – Preguntó la pelinaranja volteándose hacia su compañero.

– Este… No recuerdo qué era lo que estaba soñando, pero sé que era de mi pasado… No fue el accidente que tuve hace poco, pero fue de la única vez que he llorado en toda mi vida y eso hizo que lo volviera a hacer…– Contestó el chico cruzándose de brazos y con un tono de voz muy calmado.

– Quizás es algún tipo de trauma que tuviste en la infancia… Espera, ¿Te acuerdas del accidente? –Volvió a preguntar la chica, pero esta vez muy sorprendida, restándole importancia a lo del llanto.

– Claro, no es como que me haya golpeado la cabeza para olvidarlo – Contestó el moreno de forma resuelta.

– Entonces… Sabes que tu hermano… – Decía Nami sin querer terminar la frase.

– ¿Ace? ¿Qué tiene él? – Preguntó un poco interesado.

– Luffy tu hermano… Él… Él murió…– Contestó ella casi con un hilo de voz, dando la impresión de que no quería ser escuchada.

– ¿Ace? No, él está vivo, yo vi cuando salió del auto al caer al río, me gritó que también saliera pero no alcancé a hacerlo y la corriente me arrastró a mí y al conductor, que sí murió con la caída…Sí que fue una gran caída y quién sabe dónde estará mi hermano ahora… Solo espero que no se haya metido en problemas, aunque lo dudo, él se manejaba con las demás personas mejor que yo – Dijo Luffy con un mohín en el rostro al recordarlo todo.

– Luffy ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? – Preguntó casi ilusa.

– ¡Claro! Para qué inventaría algo así… Es solo que nadie ha querido hablarme del asunto hasta ahora y la verdad no sé por qué…– Contestó el chico rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente.

– Pero entonces… ¡Tengo que llamar a mi madre! – Dijo Nami corriendo a buscar su teléfono y comenzando a marcarla.

– _¿Nami? ¿Sabes la jodida hora que es para que me estés llamando?_ – Decía Bellemere con tono adormilado al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

– Lo sé, lo siento Bellemere pero Luffy acaba de decirme algo que es realmente… ¡Increíble! ¡Su hermano está vivo! – Exclamó la pelinaranja entusiasmada.

–… _¿Estás borracha o qué te fumaste?_ – Preguntó la señora un tanto cabreada por las incoherencias que estaba escuchando.

– ¡Para nada! Y tiene sentido… Dime, ¿Acaso encontraron el cadáver del otro chico? – Dijo la chica mordiéndose una de las uñas.

– _Eh… No pero…Los médicos forenses dijeron que, debido a la caída, él había muerto_ – Contestó Bellemere tomando más en cuenta las palabras de la chica.

– ¿Ves? Piensa que estos chicos crecieron en la selva, están acostumbrados a nadar por ríos tormentosos y a sobrevivir en distintos tipos de situaciones… ¡De seguro que Luffy tiene razón! – Afirmó la pelinaranja mordiéndose el labio.

–… _¡Llamaré a Garp inmediatamente!_ – Y sin si quiera despedirse, Bellemere colgó.

Luffy se mantuvo mirándola fijamente todo el rato que habló por teléfono. La forma en que movía sus brazos, cómo su expresión pasaba de estar alegre a nerviosa, cómo se paseaba de un lado a otro, como su cabello se mecía con cada movimiento de sus caderas… Era simplemente perfecta. Estaba prendado de esa chica, aunque aún no sabía cómo llamar al sentimiento que le nacía en el pecho cada vez que la veía. Era una mezcla de hormigueo y dolor de estómago, sus pulsaciones aumentaban considerablemente cuando la tenía cerca, a veces se sentía un poco aturdido cuando la miraba –al igual que ahora– y cuando ella puso sus labios en su mejilla sintió como había dejado de respirar y su corazón se frenó, para luego dispararse frenéticamente. ¿Y si se lo comentaba? Tal vez ella tuviera la respuesta a eso, ella sabía muchas cosas.

– ¡Luffy! ¡Bellemere llamará a ese tal Garp para que busquen a tu hermano! – Exclamó contenta corriendo hacia su lado y dándole un apretado abrazo, que fue correspondido casi inmediatamente.

– Espero que lo encuentren… ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verlo! – Dijo Luffy aferrándose a la chica y apoyando su rostro en el hombro de ella.

– De seguro que así será…– Acotó la pelinaranja cerrando levemente los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento mientras que pasaba una de sus manos por los negros cabellos del chico, que ahora estaban mucho más cortos que antes.

Estuvieron abrazados largo rato, brindándose cariño, calidez y compañía. Querían estar para siempre así pero sabían que esto no les duraría mucho, después de todo Luffy se tendría que ir de aquel lugar a vivir solo, ser independiente, tener un trabajo y encontrar una linda novia que lo amara … Aunque la pelinaranja aún no entendía muy bien porqué el abuelo de los chicos los había mandado a vivir solos a una selva, sabía que debía tener un buen motivo, y quizás hasta fuera para que ellos no crecieran viendo lo malo de las personas y supieran apreciar lo que los rodea.

Luffy se separó unos cuantos centímetros de la chica para poder mirarla al rostro, ese que tanto le gustaba y que tan perfecto encontraba. Se quedó mirándola seriamente sin decir palabra alguna y Nami dejándose llevar comenzó a acercarse a él para besarlo. Estaba a unos milímetros de sus labios, sentía como las respiraciones agitadas de ambos chocaban, sabía que no debía pero aun así quiso acercarse para finalmente poder sentir aquellos masculinos labios que de seguro debían saber muy bien pero algo la detuvo. En realidad ni sabía bien porqué lo iba a besar… Quizá simplemente estaba buscando un poco de calor humano, ese que no alcanzaba a llegarle al corazón.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la suite, trayendo de vuelta a ambos a la realidad. Nami se separó un poco del moreno sin que éste la soltara y lo miró levemente sonrojada con una de sus perfectas cejas enmarcada.

– ¿Quién será a estas horas de la noche? Son pasadas las una de la mañana…– Dijo con un tono de voz bajo, casi como si la persona que estaba afuera pudiera oírla – Será mejor que vaya a ver…– Y diciendo esto el abrazo se rompió y la atmósfera que habían creado desapareció.

Caminó a la puerta y miró por el ojo que tenía puesto en ella, quedando más que sorprendida por ver de quién se trataba.

– " _Qué puede estar haciendo una persona como ella en este lugar…"_ – Pensó un poco intrigada, y sin hacer esperar más a la persona, abrió.

– ¿…Si? – Preguntó un poco confusa.

– Hola, soy Hancock tu nueva vecina de abajo, espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo una mujer muy alta, de figura perfecta, cabello negro largo y liso, unos bellos ojos azules y una piel tersa – Aunque para serte sincera no me agrada el hecho de estar debajo de alguien – Añadió de forma despectiva mirando a la chica que tenía frente a ella. Luffy al escuchar esa voz familiar caminó hacia la puerta para ver si se trataba de la persona que él creía.

– Con esa actitud dudo que si quiera volvamos a hablar después de esto – Le dijo Nami mirándola de pies a cabeza, pero la actitud de la pelinegra cambió completamente en cuanto Luffy se puso junto a la pelinaranja.

– Oh pero si es Monkey D. Luffy~ Que placer volver a encontrarme contigo… Pero qué lástima que tengas novia, pensé que eras soltero – Dijo la bella mujer cambiando repentinamente su tono de voz de arrogante a meloso y entrando como si de su casa se tratara, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro y sentándose cómodamente en el sofá de la sala de estar.

– Hammock ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Luffy sentándose junto a ella con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

– Primero que todo, no te interesa si es o no mi novio, segundo ¿Ustedes se conocen? Y tercero ¿Quién demonios dijo que podías pasar? ¿Es que no ves la hora que es?– Se adelantó Nami y preguntó antes de que la pelinegra pudiera contestarle a Luffy.

– Nami, esta es la chica que me dio el pastel de mandarinas – Le dijo Luffy sonriéndole. Para él, si alguien le daba comida entonces era bueno.

– Así es, pero créeme que no me agrada mucho el hecho de que vivas con esta mujer… Y querida yo entro al lugar que quiero a la hora que quiero – Contestó Hancock mirándola despectivamente y cruzándose de piernas.

– Mira, sé perfectamente quién eres pero me importa bien poco y si eres tan amable ¿Puedes sacar tu trasero de mi sofá e irte a tu casa? En serio, ya es bastante tarde como para que andes haciendo visitas a tus "vecinos" – Le dijo Nami ya muy fastidiada por la estúpida actitud que mantenía esa chica estando en su propia casa.

– Pero que mal humorada eres, creo que nunca seremos amigas, mejor para mi…Aun que supe que no lo seríamos desde el momento en el que vi a Luffy junto a ti…– Le habló a la pelinaranja para luego dirigirse al moreno – Luffy, querido, me alegra saber que vives un piso arriba del mío, me va a encantar verte seguido…Espero que uno de estos días me visites, a ver si hacemos algo divertido… En fin, me marcho – Le dijo con tono más que meloso y dándole un apretado beso en la mejilla, que fue más cercano a la comisura de los labios del moreno de lo que ella misma esperaba y que dejó a la dueña de la suite con ojos de plato e hirviendo en celos, luego pasó junto a ella y se marchó del lugar.

– ¡Y no vuelvas! – Le gritó Nami antes de que la morena cerrara la puerta de su suite para luego voltearse a mirar al moreno con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó de forma inocente y sin entender por qué ella estaba tan enfadada. Se sentía un poco confuso porque también le había agradado el beso que Hammock le acababa de dar, aunque no había tenido el mismo impacto que el de la pelinaranja.

– ¿Entonces dejas que cualquier chica venga, te trate con esa confianza y se dé incluso las inflas de besarte? ¡Es el colmo! – Le decía enfadada y cruzándose de brazos mientras que caminaba hacia la zona del ventanal para que él no la viera así de enojada, aunque su tono de voz lo decía todo. Y en realidad ni sabía por qué se enfadaba tanto si ellos no eran nada más que amigos. Quizá fueran celos de amistad.

– Así que eso de los labios se llama besar… No lo sabía Shishishi Gracias Nami, aprendí algo nuevo, no sé qué haría si no me dijeras todas esas cosas – Dijo el moreno casi para él mismo.

– Luffy, a veces eres tan inocente que resultas un poquitititito encantador, pero otras veces eres tan idiota ¡Que me dan unas ganas de golpearte! – Habló Nami con un tono de voz inflexible y volteándose a verlo, sorprendiéndose al fijarse en que estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó molesta, cruzando sus brazos, notando como el moreno estaba indeciso en algo.

– Nada, es solo que… Yo… Creo que Nami está un poco enfadada por culpa de esa chica – Soltó finalmente, luego de pensar mucho si debía decir lo que pensaba o no.

– " _Solo tenía que preguntarle sobre lo que me pasa… ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso?"_ – Pensó rascándose incómodo la nuca y alejándose un poco.

– Si, un poco… Pero es por culpa de su actitud de mierda, además ¡ni yo que te conozco hace algún tiempo te trato así! ¿Qué pasa con ella? Luffy, no quiero que te acerques a esa mujer ¿De acuerdo? – Le confesó, acercándose a su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

– " _Está tan cerca que podría darle un beso con solo inclinarme un poco…"_ – Pensó, pasando por alto las palabras que le acababan de decir.

– ¿Luffy? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó colocando una de sus manos en su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. Sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas y no estaba prestando atención a lo que le hablaba, así que pensó que tal vez había enfermado, pero era algo mucho peor que eso.

– S-Sí, lo siento, tengo un poco de sueño… ¿Me decías que no debo qué? – Respondió, volviendo en sí y alejándose otro poco.

No quería seguir sintiéndose así. No quería que ella lo rechazara. Había visto demasiadas películas como para saber qué era el rechazo y le daba la impresión de que no debía sentirse muy bien… Además en las películas, el tipo o la tipa rechazada siempre lloraban a montones, se enfadaban mucho o quedaban solos y él no quería que eso le ocurriera. Y así sin saber cómo, cuando estaba solo se proyectaba a futuro con esa chica que tenía en frente; se veía en la playa con ella de la mano, se veía mostrándole la selva en la que vivió con ella en su espalda, se veía trabajando con ella, cocinando, andando en auto, comprando, y ahora se veía besándose con ella.

– Luffy… No quiero ser aprensiva contigo, es decir, solo somos amigos y no quiero tener que mandar sobre tu vida pero no me agrada esa chica, y estaría muy feliz si evitas acercártele – Le repitió Nami, sin si quiera imaginar lo que le ocurría al chico.

– Ella no es mala, es un poco loca pero no es mala… Pero si con eso estás feliz, entonces evitaré hablarle – Contestó finalmente, sonriendo de manera resuelta.

–… Gracias… En fin, ya es bastante tarde ¿Comemos lo que queda de pastel al desayuno? – Le ofreció ella, tomando la manta que había traído antes para abrigarlo y ordenando un poco antes de irse a dormir.

– Sí, claro – Dijo él castamente, cosa que a ella le extrañó bastante, ya que por lo general él siempre hablaba mucho.

– Luffy, estoy segura de que te ocurre algo… ¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿Pasa algo más? Perdón, hoy no tuvimos tiempo para hablar mucho… Pero si quieres mañana me tomo el día libre y nos vamos a algún lugar a pasar el día – Ofreció, dejando nuevamente la manta en el sofá y acercándose a él.

– No, digo sí, salgamos mañana y hablemos… Pero no ahora, teng0 mucho sueño – Respondió el moreno, fingiendo un bostezo y comenzando a caminar a su habitación.

– Bien, como quieras – Dijo finalmente la pelinaranja algo preocupada.

Sabía que quería a Luffy más de lo que imaginaba pero no sabía que reaccionaría así solo por los celos y por alguien como la chica de antes, y eso la atemorizaba. Además desde que esa mujer había salido del departamento que Luffy actuaba extraño, lo que la hizo pensar que quizá a él le gustaba.

– " _Luffy…"_ – Pensó algo triste, pasando por fuera de la habitación de él y mirando un par de segundos su puerta con la esperanza de que se abriera y él saliera diciendo que estaba todo bien, con sus típicas sonrisas torpes. Pero no fue así, por lo que entre suspiros se metió en su cuarto, dejó la manta en el escritorio, se puso su pijama de seda, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. No quería que sus sentimientos por el moreno se volvieran más fuertes, él era demasiado buen chico para ella, se merecía algo mejor y no le echaría a perder la oportunidad de sentir amor por alguien.

– ¿Nami? – Escuchó el leve susurro del moreno.

– " _Hay ya me estoy volviendo loca_ …"– Pensó apretando los ojos en un intento por quedarse dormida.

– ¿Nami? ¿Estás dormida? – Volvió a escuchar, esta vez acompañado de dos golpecitos a su puerta, lo que hizo que se sentara rápidamente y saliera de su cama.

– ¿Luffy? ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunto bajito, como si no quisiera que alguien la escuchara mientras que le abría la puerta.

– Nami, he estado pensando en algo que no me tiene tranquilo…– Contestó Luffy con el rostro angustiado.

– Ven, siéntate… ¿De qué se trata? – Volvió a preguntar la chica, sentándolo en su cama y parándose frente a él. Sabía que tarde o temprano le diría lo que le pasaba y solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con la antipática chica de antes… O con ella.

– Nami yo…Quiero besarte –

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¡Chan, chan, chaaaaan! O: Hahaha Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, ¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer…**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto~**_

 _ **Bunny D. Loxar.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hoooola Nakamas! ¿Qué tal les va? ¡Espero que bien! ¡Y si no, espero que no tan maaal! C: Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ¡Ojalá lo disfruten! ~~~ Me interesa mucho saber lo que piensan y esas cosas n.n… Porque soy psicópata ò.ó… Nah, broma, es porque así puedo mejorar cada vez más! X3 Por cierto, puede que me demore un poco más de lo normal en subir capítulos porque hace un par de días entré a la Universidad, así que no tendré mucho tiempo, pero aquí estaré actualizando!**_

 _ **Ni One piece ni sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Luffy, el chico de la selva**_

.

– Nami yo…Quiero besarte – Dijo así sin más, dejando esa extraña sensación de ansiedad y vergüenza a un lado. O tratando de hacerlo.

–… ¿Qué…? – Preguntó aturdida y un poco en blanco. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

– Olvídalo, si no lo escuchaste mejor shishi… Yo me iré a dormir ahora Shishishi… Disculpa la molestia – Respondió precipitadamente el moreno, poniéndose en pie rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación.

– Espe… ¡Luffy! – Trató de frenarlo pero él no la estaba escuchando.

– ¡Monkey D. Luffy! – Le gritó saliendo al oscuro pasillo, viendo que por fin se había detenido.

– Nami… Tengo sueño – Dijo él con todo de voz cansado y con un notable nerviosismo, pero a ella le dio igual.

– No me importa, quiero que repitas lo que me dijiste ahí dentro – Le ordenó ella, apuntando hacia su cuarto.

– ¿Que lo olvidaras y que me iba a dormir? – Contestó haciéndose el gracioso, pero bastó que Nami le levantara una de sus cejas para quitarle la sonrisa del rostro.

– Dije que… Quiero besarte – Confesó por fin, bajando la vista al suelo.

Sabía que ella no se sentía de la misma manera pero no podía seguir guardándose algo así, y además tenía la esperanza de que quizá había una pequeña posibilidad entre ellos, después de todo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

– _Lo siento pero… Después de lo de mi novio decidí quedarme sola para_ siempre – Imaginó Luffy que ella le decía, algo totalmente distinto de lo que Nami estaba pensando.

– Luffy, escucha… Yo no soy una buena persona, sé que antes en la sala estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero… No quiero arruinarte, quiero que tengas un amor real, verdadero, y yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi sincera amistad – Le dijo, acercándose para poder verlo mejor. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero tampoco lo quería ilusionar con algo que nunca iba a pasar, no quería que él se diera cuenta de cómo ella era en realidad. No quería decepcionarlo.

– No eres mala persona, me tienes aquí, me alimentas, te preocupas por mi… Creo que he visto mucho de malas personas en la televisión y tú no eres una de ellas – Discrepó el moreno, rozándole levemente la mejilla con sus nudillos.

– Luffy, es porque no quiero que tú veas mi verdadero yo, porque no te quiero dañar… Yo no soy una buena persona, he hecho cosas malas, mis manos no están limpias, mi hermana me odia, mi madre no me acepta, las personas en la empresa hablan a mis espaldas ¿Entiendes? No quiero dañarte... Sé que conocerás a alguien que valga mil veces más que yo y que podrá hacerle feliz y besarte todo lo que quieras, pero yo no soy esa persona, y esa Hancock tampoco… Solo sé paciente ¿Si? – Le aconsejó tomándole ambas manos entre las suyas. Sentía cómo le sudaban, seguramente estaba muy nervioso pero ella no podía hacer más.

– Nami… ¿Y si te digo que quiero que me des amor sin compromisos? Prometo no quererte de forma romántica – Respondió el moreno algo suplicante. Sabía que la quería demasiado, tanto que ahora le estaba costando respirar, pero también tenía claro que si se lo proponía podía fingir que no la quería.

– Luffy… Eres una persona tan pura que creo que te corromperé, pero si eso es lo que quieres – Dijo finalmente la pelinaranja, lanzándose sobre él y, en un rápido movimiento le afirmó el rostro y lo besó salvajemente, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el moreno le respondía al beso, entonces cuando notó que abría levemente la boca aprovechó y le metió la lengua, saboreando todos sus rincones, lo que hizo que Luffy soltara un ronco gemido, pero eso no la detuvo. Le pasó la lengua por los labios y, para finalizar, le mordió y tiró levemente el labio inferior. Y entonces se separó un poco y se quedó ahí, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas.

Ella también tenía ganas de besarlo.

– Bueno… Así no era exactamente como se besaban en los dramas – Susurró Luffy risueño, sintiendo un naciente calor en todo su cuerpo – Pero demonios, se sintió demasiado bien – dijo al final, apoyando sus temblorosas manos en los delgados y pequeños hombros de la chica. Le gustaba la sensación que le daba el hecho de que fuera tan delgadita y pequeña en comparación con él.

– Luffy, debes saber que las cosas en la vida real no son como te las muestran en la televisión y sí, puede que haya sido demasiado violento para ser tu primer beso pero… Así es como beso yo, acostúmbrate si quieres seguir haciéndolo – Susurró ella, mirándolo algo divertida. Por primera vez empezaba a tener una exquisita sensación de calidez en el corazón.

Estaban en su propia burbuja, separados del resto del mundo, acompasando sus agitados corazones. Y sin querer separarse ni hablar, se fueron juntos a la pieza de Nami y durmieron como lo habían hecho anteriormente; abrazados y sin despegarse en ningún momento. Y el moreno, a pesar de que quería volver a besarla, tenía demasiado sueño como para ponerse a protestar.

A la mañana siguiente no los molestó ninguna especie de alarma porque Nami se tomaría el día libre y además había dejado su móvil en silencio, tampoco los despertó el bullicio de la ciudad porque la suite estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que a duras penas llegaran los ruidos de los automóviles o de las bocinas, por lo que durmieron plácidamente hasta pasada las diez de la mañana, cuando la pelinaranja se despertó con sed.

–… ¿Qué hora será? – Susurró, sentándose lentamente y refregándose los ojos para aclarar su visión, sin olvidar que alguien más dormía a su lado. Se quedó un par de segundos ahí, sentada, observando cómo Luffy dormía tranquilamente y tenía aún un brazo sobre su regazo.

– Este chico…– Se dijo, acariciándole levemente el cabello para luego levantarse y chequear su teléfono.

Tenía un mensaje de voz de Vivi, a la que se le había olvidado decirle que no iría, pero conociéndola sabía a la perfección que así sería. Había otros cuatro mensajes de su correo, una nota recordándole que hoy no había mucho que hacer en el trabajo y otra diciéndole que se tome las vitaminas. Nada realmente importante.

Se metió tranquilamente a la ducha, se vistió casualmente, ató su cabello y se fue directo a la cocina a preparar un rico desayuno que acompañaría con las sobras del pastel que Luffy había traído el día anterior, pero en eso que estaba en la labor, alguien llamó a su puerta.

No quiso abrir inmediatamente porque sospechaba de quién podría ser, así que miró por el ojo de águila de la puerta y, efectivamente tenía razón; era la babosa de Hancock.

– ¿Alo? ¡Por favor, abre la puerta cabeza de zanahoria, sé que estás ahí! No he visto bajar a nadie… Solo quiero pasar a saludar a mi querido Luffy antes de irme a trabajar… ¿No me digas que eres tan cruel y no me lo permitirás? ¡Alo! – Decía desde el otro lado de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que tocaba y tocaba el timbre, y daba leves golpes con el pie a la gruesa puerta.

– Que molesta es… Espero que no sea siempre así o tendré que ponerle una orden de restricción – Susurró, cerrando el ojo de águila y volviendo a lo que estaba. Se había levantado con demasiado buen humor para que alguien como ella le arruinara el día.

– ¿Nami? – Escuchó desde el pasillo, y entonces apareció en el salón un Luffy aún medio adormilado, con el cabello alborotado, arrastrando los pies y fregándose un ojo.

– Shh… Habla un poco más despacio – Le susurró ella, sin dejar de preparar el omelette.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó entre susurros, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra – Hmm… Huele bien – Agregó antes de apoyar la cabeza entre sus dos manos.

– Está la loca de Hancock afuera, pidiendo que le abra por no sé qué cosa… Estoy preparando omelette, ojalá te guste – Contestó, poniendo en un plato la tortilla para rápidamente ponerse a preparar otra.

– No sé lo que sea, pero se ve rico Shishishi – Dijo con su tono de voz habitual, y viendo que la tipa del piso de abajo ya se había dejado de hacer ruido, volvieron a hablar normalmente y sin prestar realmente atención a si estaba ahí o no.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, comieron un trocito del exquisito pastel de mandarina, bebieron café, se comieron el omelette y entonces Nami envió a Luffy a la ducha para que pudieran ir a comprarle un teléfono… Pero no contaba con que su madre se aparecería en el lugar un par de minutos después de que el moreno había entrado a la ducha.

– ¿Nami? ¡Soy tu madre, ábreme! – Le ordenaba Bellemere desde afuera, tocando el timbre más de las veces necesarias. La pelinaranja no sabía si venía apurada por buenas noticias, o por malas, y sin querer aguantarse un discurso de una hora por demorarse en abrir, corrió a la puerta.

– Madre, pasa… ¿Ocurrió algo? – Preguntó nerviosa.

– ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios es esto? – Contestó la pelirosa, lanzando sobre la mesita de estar un periódico con la foto de Hancock y Luffy en primera plana.

– Qué… ¡Qué es esto! – Dijo a toda voz la chica, buscando rápidamente las páginas en las que salía la noticia.

– "La bellísima y talentosa Hancock sale con un excéntrico millonario desconocido" – Decía el encabezado, y esto le bastó para saber más o menos qué más diría. La noticia decía que se había visto a la hermosa modelo en compañía de un hombre que, según ella, es rico y excéntrico.

– " _Iban muy acaramelados y ella no le soltaba el brazo en ningún momento, incluso en un rato él parecía estar un poco abrumado por las personas que lo rodeábamos y quiso alejarse para darle su espacio pero ella corrió por entre la gente y lo volvió a tomar del brazo, se veían muy cercanos y acaramelados…"_ ¡Pero qué mierda es esto! Mamá, yo no sabía nada… Me acabo de enterar – Dijo Nami enfadada, arrugando el periódico entre sus manos.

– Te pedí que lo cuidaras… ¡Y lo que menos quería era que él llamara la atención! Es uno de los nietos de Garp, ¡No puede ser encontrado! – Gritaba la pelirosa, echando humo por los oídos y paseándose nerviosa de un lado a otro.

– Pero Bellemere, ¿me vas a explicar qué demonios pasa? ¡No estoy entendiendo nada! Si no querías que lo encontraran ¡Debiste decirlo desde un principio! – Le respondió en el mismo tono la chica.

– Nami… Luffy y Ace son nietos de Garp, eso lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes es que el accidente que tuvieron mientras eran llevados a la casa del viejo fue a propósito. Ellos tienen un tipo de sangre que es única en la tierra, es inmune a todo tipo de enfermedades y tiene la capacidad de regenerar tres veces más rápido las heridas que se puedan provocar, y hay una maldita organización que los está buscando para encerrarlos en un laboratorio y drenarles hasta la última gota de sangre con el fin de crear vacunas "por el bien de la humanidad", a pesar de que les dijeron que, cuando trataron de sacarles sangre para muestras médicas, ésta solo duró un par de horas con esas características, después de eso simplemente se volvió sangre normal… ¡Es decir, no les va a servir de nada! Pero aun así quieren matar a estos pobres chicos, ¡Los quieren usar como experimentos! – Le explicó tratando de calmarse, masajeándose la cien para evitar el dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Qué…? – Susurró Nami, sentándose lentamente en el sofá y tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Pero… ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así? – Le preguntó distraída. Luffy, ese chico que veía despertar cada mañana, que le sonreía tan animadamente, que le hacía preguntas por cada cosa que no entendía, que la había hecho sentirse viva, ahora estaba siendo buscado por gente realmente malvada y, por culpa su culpa ahora cabía la posibilidad de que lo atraparan y se lo llevaran lejos de ella para siempre.

– Porque si te lo contaba no ibas a querer cuidar de él, te conozco… Ibas a decir que era demasiada responsabilidad y que ya tenías muchas cosas encima como para cargar con algo así – Respondió Bellemere, mirándola sin expresión. Y lo que más enfadó a la chica era que su madre tenía razón.

– Yo… Fue mi culpa, ayer llegué enfadada y le pedí que se fuera, seguramente ahí se topó con Hancock y los fotografiaron – Susurró Nami, sujetándose el rostro con una mano.

– Nami, no fue tu culpa, fue mía… Señora, no se enfade con ella, Nami siempre me dijo que no saliera mientras ella estaba trabajando, pero un día estaba tan aburrido que decidí ir a dar un paseo y ahí ocurrió eso, ella no sabía – Dijo de pronto Luffy, apareciendo en la sala de estar únicamente con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Había escuchado todo, por fin sabía por qué su abuelo los había ido a tirar a una selva, ahora sabía por qué tanto cuidado, ahora sabía por qué su tercer hermano había muerto. Por fin sabía la verdad.

– Luffy… ¿Escuchaste lo de recién? – Lo que menos quería Bellemere era eso.

– Si… ¿Fue por eso que Sabo murió, verdad? O mejor dicho, por eso lo mataron… Y ahora quieren lo mismo para Ace y para mí… No puedo poner a Nami en peligro, lo mejor será que me vaya ahora en busca de Ace – Empezó a decir el moreno, caminando apresuradamente a su cuarto, pero la pelirosa lo detuvo.

– No te preocupes por él, Garp salió ayer a buscarlo, él vio antes la noticia y me lo notificó… Lo esencial ahora es que te mantengas aquí y solo aquí, haremos algo para que la loca que vive en el piso de abajo crea que te mudaste, y pondremos un señuelo muy parecido a ti que vaya a hacer algún alboroto en otra ciudad, desviaremos la atención de aquí… Por el momento no te puedo llevar conmigo porque no podría defenderte, pero Nami tiene la ventaja de poder contratar gente que los proteja las veinticuatro horas del día sin ser descubiertos – Dijo seriamente, encendiendo un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas.

– Es cierto pero… No quiero poner a nadie en peligro, menos a Nami, además sé defenderme y aprendí mucho de cómo desenvolverme en la sociedad – Se rehusó Luffy. Lo último que quería era que otras personas volvieran a salir dañadas por su culpa, y si era necesario volvería a esconderse en la selva.

– No, Luffy… Creo que lo más sensato ahora es hacer lo que dice Bellemere y esperar a Garp, sé bien que sabes defenderte pero creo que no podrías contra hombres armados, estos tipos siempre andan a montones y bien equipados, no los conoces así que… Por favor quédate aquí, veré cómo contratar gente, para ti también Bellemere, estás metida en esto y de seguro ellos ya lo saben – Los cortó Nami, paseándose de un lado a otro, pero entonces el timbre de la puerta los hizo pegar un brinco.

– De seguro es la odiosa de Hancock… Luffy, ven conmigo, te esconderás en mi lugar secreto, mamá tú ve y abre la puerta ¿Si? – Dijo la chica, tomando rápidamente al moreno por la muñeca y metiéndolo apresuradamente en su cuarto. Sin decir palabra alguna abrió su enorme armario y corrió la ropa colgada, presionó la muralla levemente y se abrió una pequeña compuerta que llevaba a un salón diminuto totalmente iluminado, sin ventanas, con un sofá, una televisión, un pequeño frízer y comida.

– Mande a hacer este lugar cuando compré la suite, en caso de cualquier cosa, ya sabes… Te dije que no tenía las manos limpias y si algo ocurría aquí podría ocultarme un tiempo sin que nadie se percatara… Pasa, es más pequeño que el baño pero estarás cómodo mientras la pesada de Hancock revisa todo – Le susurró, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se metiera.

– Bien… Pero en cuanto se vaya me tienes que venir a sacar – Dijo él seriamente, tomándole el rostro y dándole un casto beso antes de entrar. Al menos tendría un tiempo para pensar bien qué hacer y para digerir las palabras que habían salido por la boca de Bellemere.

Sin más, Nami corrió la ropa, cerró el closet y salió a la sala de estar, encontrándose con Sanji y su madre platicando.

– ¿Qué? Mamá ¿Por qué lo dejaste pasar? – Preguntó molesta, acercándose rápidamente a la parejita. Echaría de su casa inmediatamente al non grato.

– Es tu novio ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Contestó la pelirosa algo extrañada.

– Es cierto, tú no lo sabes… El mismo día que me empecé a hacer cargo de Luffy, pille a este gamberro teniendo sexo con otra mujer – Le explicó, sin quitar sus ojos inundados en ira del cejas rizadas.

– Oh, eso cambia las cosas… ¿Suegra me dijiste? – Le habló Bellemere, enarcando las cejas.

– El punto es que vine para hablar con mi naranjita… Nami, ¿¡Así que ese chico no es nada tuyo!? Me engañaste con él y por eso no quisiste volver conmigo ¿Verdad? Vamos, dime… Están viviendo juntos ¿Cierto? ¡Oye maldito! Estoy aquí, ¡Ven y da la cara! – Gritaba como loco, mirando hacia todos lados.

– Eres un puto descarado… ¡Fuera de mi casa, ahora! – Le gritó Nami de vuelta, tomando de un brazo y llevándolo a la salida sin demoras.

– Espera, corazoncito – Decía, pero entonces Bellemere no se aguantó más y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte entre ceja y ceja, que lo dejó medio inconsciente y difariando.

– Vaya, parece que las cosas están un poco animadas por aquí… – Dijo de pronto una voz desde fuera, dejando a las dos mujeres con ojos de plato.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **:O Espero les haya gustado! La cosa se va poniendo cada vez más obscura jeje… En fin.**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo~**_

 _ **Bunny D. Loxar**_


End file.
